


Sunlit Stars

by sunshineprinceki (amaxingbaek)



Series: Galaxies [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaxingbaek/pseuds/sunshineprinceki
Summary: “He’s beautiful,” Hoseok whispers, fingers delicate as they brush against Minhyuk’s cheek.He doesn’t get an answer, but when he looks up and sees Kihyun staring at Minhyuk like he’s their entire universe, he finds his answer easily enough.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [blue_moon_2](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/blue_moon_2) collection. 



> **Title:** Sunlit Stars  
>  **Pairing(s):** Hoseok/Kihyun/Minhyuk, Hoseok/Kihyun, Hoseok/Minhyuk, Kihyun/Minhyuk  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word count:** ~28.3k  
>  **Warning(s):** cursing, polyamory  
>  **Author’s Note:** Ahhh I can’t believe I’m finally posting this. The idea just hit me one day and I really liked the idea of Hoseok and Kihyun dating while slowly adding Minhyuk into their relationship...and then it turned into almost 28k of Hoseok being soft for both of them and cuddling. But!! It is what it is ^^”
> 
> Credits for Minhyuk’s nickname of “puppycat” to K. Thank you for saying it that one random day because it’s now one of my favorite things <3
> 
> Thank you to N for listening to me whenever I talked to you about it and for encouraging me! <3 And thank you to J for indulging and encouraging me whenever I sent you bits (and I’m sorry for hurting you with fluff OTL) <3  
>    
>  
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Jan 18th, 2017

The sunlight is ruthless as it shines on Hoseok’s face and all he wants to do is get away from it. Hoseok turns, only to find that he can’t, disgruntled as he tries and turns away from the annoying rays of light streaming in through the window and onto his face. There really shouldn’t be anything impeding him, but the more Hoseok fidgets, the more he realizes through his sleepy haze that there in fact _is_ something impeding him.

Or more like some _things_ impeding him.

Minhyuk looks so soft curled up in Hoseok’s arms, head light as it leans against Hoseok’s shoulder for a pillow. Kihyun has told him on more than one occasion that he would rather sleep on rocks than on Hoseok’s shoulders, but Minhyuk seems more than content as he sleeps away. Besides, Hoseok knows that Kihyun just doesn’t like being the little spoon if he can coerce Hoseok into doing it, which is about ninety-nine percent of the time because Hoseok is a push-over in love and he knows it.

There’s also the soft, rhythmic pattern of Kihyun breathing against his back, arm tight over Hoseok’s waist. Even though Minhyuk is in front of Hoseok, meaning that Kihyun must be behind him, Hoseok is confident that he would know it was Kihyun anyways. After dating for three years and multiple hours of cuddling, Hoseok can say with a large amount of certainty that he knows what Kihyun’s arms feel like when they’re around him.

This is one of Hoseok’s favorite ways to wake up, if not his favorite. Like a flower soaking up the sun, the warmth that blooms in his chest from waking up curled with his two favorite people after accidentally falling asleep in the middle of a movie in bed (again) is something that Hoseok will never get tired of.

Hoseok wouldn’t mind lying here a bit longer (or forever, forever works, too), but there are things they need to do today and he knows that Kihyun will be upset if he sleeps in later than intended. Minhyuk wouldn’t mind as much, especially after the grueling week he had, working on paper after paper after paper.

“Why do teachers all get together and decide to make things due the same week?” Minhyuk had moaned pitifully from his position at the dining table in front of his computer, the document for his third paper up and ready.

Hoseok had been amused, yet fond, as he had combed fingers through Minhyuk’s messy hair and said, “I don’t think that’s how it works, love.”

And Minhyuk had just moaned and buried his face in Hoseok’s shoulder while Kihyun had laughed from the side.

Hoseok tries to be as gentle as possible when he slips his shoulder out from under Minhyuk, sighing in relief once he manages to do it without waking him. Just as Hoseok is picking up Kihyun’s arm to remove it from around his waist, Kihyun starts to shuffle around and Hoseok knows that he might as well give up on being gentle at this point. Kihyun is a light sleeper – Hoseok doesn’t even know why he tried to sneak out of Kihyun’s arms in the first place, especially considering he was going to wake him up anyways.

The sight of Kihyun waking up always causes Hoseok’s heart to beat faster while simultaneously causing Hoseok to relax into everything that is Kihyun. The way his eyebrows furrow slightly before his eyelashes part to reveal Kihyun’s beautiful eyes never fails to leave Hoseok breathless, caught in a kind of alternate universe where it’s just him and Kihyun. And then the way his eyes shift around before focusing on Hoseok, the smile that curls his lips up and reaches his eyes, has Hoseok feeling like he’s the luckiest man on the planet to be able to tell people that Kihyun is his boyfriend.

It’s the same this morning, Kihyun’s small smile causing Hoseok to smile and kiss Kihyun on the nose with a soft, “Good morning, my love.”

Kihyun hums, blinking slowly, sleep still clinging to him like a thin web. “Morning,” he whispers after a few more seconds and Hoseok smiles at the sweet sound.

There’s some shuffling from behind Hoseok and they both freeze as they listen to Minhyuk wiggle around. Hoseok only breathes easy when there’s no indication that Minhyuk has woken up. As quietly as they can, they both shuffle out of bed and down the hallway to the bathroom.

Once Kihyun has closed the door behind them, Hoseok takes hold of his hand and pulls him close for a kiss. Kihyun becomes pliant, wrapping his arms around Hoseok’s waist.

Hoseok smiles when he pulls away, Kihyun lifting an eyebrow in question. His eyes sparkle with familiar warmth and anticipation, though, and Hoseok knows that Kihyun already knows what Hoseok is going to say, but that doesn’t stop him from saying it anyways.

“Hi,” Hoseok whispers. “I love you.”

Kihyun smiles and Hoseok had complained about the sun earlier, but now he doesn’t mind at all.

♫ ♫ ♫ 

“If you keep staring off into space like that, Hyungwon, you’re going to scare all of the customers away.”

Hyungwon immediately scoffs, turning his unnervingly blank gaze away from the general café area and towards Hoseok. “Please, I’m the primary reason that we even have customers. This face isn’t one you can find just anywhere.”

“Well at least you can admit that your work ethic isn’t the main reason,” Hoseok teases. He knows that Hyungwon works hard, but it’s always fun to mess with him every once in a while and kick his ego down a few notches.

“Anyways,” Jooheon chimes in, literally appearing from nowhere and causing Hoseok to jump in place. Hyungwon snickers, but Hoseok pointedly ignores him. “I’m pretty sure we all know that all of the aegyo under my manly charms brings the most people in.”

Changkyun snorts from where he’s leaning against the counter eating an apple. Hoseok doesn’t even know where he got that apple from, not to mention the fact that he’s not even on break, so he shouldn’t be eating it in the first place. “Clearly,” Changkyun drawls, “ _I’m_ one of the largest reasons we have customers, if not the largest.”

Before the three of them end up squabbling like children, Hyunwoo chooses that exact moment to come out of the kitchen, arms flexing as he tries to balance the tray in his hands, the cookies not even moving an inch from how steady he’s holding it.

Suddenly, there is a hoard of girls crowding against the counter, all claiming that they want a cookie. Hyunwoo simply smiles sweetly after putting the tray down on the back counter and goes back into the kitchen, not privy to the wistful sighs aimed at his back as he goes.

Hoseok snickers at the dumbfounded expressions on the other’s faces. “It looks like none of you have anything on Hyunwoo. And please get back to work. There are a lot of hungry girls waiting to buy something.”

It takes a few seconds for the three of them to spring into motion, but they do eventually, Hoseok still laughing to himself as he thinks about their reactions. Sure, the guys that he and Kihyun hired are good looking, but Hoseok doesn’t think they have anything on Kihyun and Minhyuk, not by a long shot.

Jooheon and Changkyun are whispering to each other when Hoseok steps out of his office a few hours later, back cracking a bit after sitting hunched over doing paperwork for so long. They don’t even acknowledge him, passing by without a care and he raises an eyebrow. Hoseok usually likes to think that he’s imposing enough to cause people, especially his employees, to at least notice when he’s in the vicinity. Kihyun always laughs and pats him on the chest, leading Hoseok to pout and ask what was so funny.

“You’re a big softie,” Kihyun always claims. To this day, Hoseok still sputters in disbelief (even though he knows deep down that he’s softer than a teddy bear, but only for those he cares about).

Seulgi laughs lightly when Hoseok turns the corner, no doubt with a dumbfounded look on his face. Pausing from cleaning the counter, Seulgi leans against the marble and, before Hoseok can even ask what that was about, says, “I wasn’t paying much attention, but I think they were saying something about how to keep Hyunwoo from coming out of the kitchen.”

Hoseok can’t help but roll his eyes. It’s been hours, yet it doesn’t surprise him one bit that those two are still hung up on who is the most attractive.

“It’s not worth knowing,” Hoseok says once he sees Seulgi’s raised eyebrow.

She makes an understanding noise in the back of her throat before picking up the rag again. “I’ll take your word for it. But I’m not always going to be here to be the referee, and you know Hyungwon will only further goad them into it and Joohyun won’t do anything, so good luck with that.”

Sighing like the weight of the world is on his shoulders, Hoseok slumps and nods in a way that gets Seulgi to laugh at his theatrics.

“Don’t worry,” she chimes. “At least this way they have a way to focus their energy on something that isn’t seeing who can make the most drinks in the shortest amount of time.”

Hoseok shivers at that, still feeling the horror from when he found the counter and cashier area covered in sugar, syrup, and multiple puddles of unidentifiable liquids one night after the shop had already closed. The Three Stooges, as Hoseok likes to sometimes affectionately call Hyungwon, Jooheon, and Changkyun, had decided to have a contest to see who could make as many drinks as they could in ten minutes. Hoseok hadn’t asked for details, knowing that the three of them would simply talk over each other to place the blame on someone that wasn’t themselves and that he wouldn’t get any reliable information anyways. The primary concern was cleaning up the area before Kihyun saw it and manhandled them into cleaning the mess as quickly as possible. And while Hoseok generally enjoys when Kihyun becomes dominant like that, he would rather not anger Kihyun if he could avoid it.

“Sometimes I wonder if Kihyun and I are running a bakery or a daycare center,” Hoseok mumbles after shaking his head to get rid of non-work appropriate thoughts.

Seulgi simply laughs lightly, turning towards the door with a smile when she hears the whoosh of air that accompanies the door opening, signaling that a new customer has arrived.

Hoseok ambles into the kitchen. Seulgi can manage the counter just fine by herself, especially considering it’s the middle of the day and there’s a lull Hoseok knows will last for at least another hour.

He finds Kihyun behind one of the counters, face pinched as he works on something Hoseok can’t see.

“Hello, love!” Hoseok chirps, always happy when he sees his boyfriend. It’s probably a little odd, how Hoseok’s emotions can change to something light and fluttery whenever he’s near Kihyun. Hoseok can’t help it, though. When one lives with Kihyun, perfection personified, and Minhyuk, the literal embodiment of sunshine, there’s not much Hoseok can do to ward off the warmth that quickly expands in his chest when he sees either of them.

Kihyun simply answers with a grunt, eyebrows scrunching even further. Hoseok pouts, making his way over to see what is more important to Kihyun in this moment than him.

It’s a cake, Hoseok soon finds out. Kihyun’s hands are steady, confident, as he holds the piping bag, letters swirling perfectly as Kihyun ices them onto the cake. Hoseok knows it’s important and that Kihyun would be angry if he messed up, so although Hoseok wants Kihyun’s attention, he huffs and waits.

Kihyun is quick and efficient, finishing the simple message easily without a curl out of place. Hoseok perks up when Kihyun straightens up, eyes bright as he stares in anticipation. Eventually, Kihyun’s carefully crafted composure cracks and he smiles, beckoning Hoseok over with a teasing, “Come here, my puppy.”

Hoseok bounds over anyways, sighing happily when he finally has Kihyun in his arms. Everyone always likes to joke that Hoseok literally lives off of affection since he’s always touching them in some way at all times, but Hoseok can’t help it. It’s not his fault that he likes the comfort a single touch brings, the happiness with knowing that the other person likes him enough to indulge. It’s also always nice to have someone wrap him up in their arms, feeling protected when he’s not feeling well, feeling loved when he’s feeling emotional.

Small fingers press into the small of Hoseok’s back and he sighs in relief when Kihyun starts rubbing circles into the skin there.

“I knew you were working too hard today,” Kihyun mutters. “You didn’t come and bother me once until now.”

“Hey!” Hoseok protests.

Kihyun simply laughs, snuggling Hoseok further to prevent him from pouting at Kihyun like he’s wont to do when he feels personally attacked.

“I would say I don’t mind, but then that’s just going to encourage you to do it more.”

Hoseok can’t help but smile at the thought, already thinking of how much paperwork he can ignore tomorrow in exchange for bothering Kihyun.

Kihyun seems to be thinking along the same lines, for he slaps Hoseok’s ass in reprimand, but all it gets is a hitch in Hoseok’s breathing. “Don’t even think about it,” Kihyun says lowly. Hoseok has to fight off the shiver threatening to wrack his body, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. It feels like he’s a teenager again, his body acting on its own in reaction to every one of Kihyun’s touches and words, but Kihyun is so damn _attractive_ and he knows how to push all of Hoseok’s buttons. Sue him for responding this way.

“You’re not playing very fair, Kihyunnie,” Hoseok grumbles. The fight is gone, however, when Kihyun resumes rubbing small circles into his lower back.

“Oh God not again,” someone groans from the doorway. Hoseok doesn’t even have to look up to know that it’s Hyungwon – he could know that snarky tone even in his sleep. Neither of them have time to respond before Hyungwon continues on, shouting, “They’re being disgusting in the kitchen again. Don’t come in here unless you want to have to bleach your eyes.”

Hoseok bristles, but Kihyun just laughs and presses closer. It should be annoying that Kihyun is laughing right next to his ear, but all Hoseok hears is the sound of an angel.

“We’ll put itching powder in his apron next week,” Kihyun whispers conspiratorially.

Hoseok laughs, pulling back to see Kihyun smiling that smile he always has when he’s up to no good. People who don’t know Kihyun well can’t see the intent behind his angelic smile, but Hoseok knows it better than anyone, has been on the receiving end of it too many times in the past to _not_ know what it entails.

“Have I ever told you that I love you?” Hoseok asks.

Kihyun’s smile transforms from the slightly sadistic one to a softer one, one that he only shows Hoseok (and now Minhyuk as well). “Almost every morning and every night.”

♫ ♫ ♫ 

Hoseok may have a terrible memory sometimes, but he will always remember the moment he met Kihyun, and then Minhyuk later. It was Hoseok’s last year of college and he was sitting in the dining hall waiting for Hyungwon when he heard someone laughing to his left. He glanced over by reflex only to be completely captivated by Kihyun’s bright expression, the way his eyes crinkled up, the way he laughed with his whole body.

Hyungwon had come, then, startling Hoseok away from the bright being who had captivated him. It had only taken two minutes for Hyungwon to tell him that he was being an asshole and ignoring him in favor of staring at Kihyun. And Hoseok’s hadn’t known who Kihyun was other than as someone whom he wanted to have in his life. It had only taken a few minutes after that for Hyungwon to sigh and get up, dragging Hoseok with him to introduce the two.

He had met Minhyuk later after Kihyun had invited Hoseok to his apartment to study, even though they both knew they would probably end up watching a movie. Hoseok had been stressed, constantly wondering up until that day if this was some sort of date, but if Kihyun was anything, he was a tease who liked to drag Hoseok’s emotions all over the place. So it was a surprise when Kihyun had opened the door to his apartment and there was a boy wearing an oversized sweater and boxers shuffling around sleepily.

“Minhyukkie, you need to stop working so late,” Kihyun had chided. “And put on some pants.”

To his credit, Minhyuk hadn’t looked very embarrassed, just too sleepy to bother, if anything. But Hoseok couldn’t deny that he was cute, something he had confirmed with how often he ended up at their apartment before and after he and Kihyun started dating.

Graduation had been bittersweet – he had to move on, but both Kihyun and Minhyuk were a year below him. Hoseok had been scared, heart in his throat every time he thought about leaving Kihyun, doubts weighing him down so heavily that he only came to the conclusion that they had to break up. Kihyun had glared at him as he had tried to stutter the words out, called him an idiot and then kissed Hoseok like it was their last, which had scared Hoseok even more.

“Stupid,” Kihyun had repeated. Hoseok hadn’t been able to look him in the eyes, scared of what he would find. “How could you think we aren’t strong enough to make it through something like you graduating?”

Kihyun had been frustrated, yet gentle, once he started to tell Hoseok how well they matched, how they _would_ make it and be stronger after. It was that moment that had caused Hoseok to resolve to show his affection as much as he could. It was the least he could do for Kihyun, for doubting them and what they had.

Kihyun had always scrunched his nose at the beginning of Hoseok’s newfound love for public displays of affection (and even when they weren’t in public), but Hoseok had done it so often, he had worn Kihyun down with time.

It had only been natural for them to move in together after Kihyun and Minhyuk had graduated. Over time, Hoseok had become as enamored as Kihyun with Minhyuk. Kihyun had told him that he hadn’t lived with anyone but Minhyuk for the last four years, and Hoseok had understood what he was asking even though he hadn’t done so outright.

Minhyuk was a ray of light – there was no way anyone could hate him, and Hoseok knew how wonderful he was so there was no doubt in his mind that they could easily live together. Besides, Hoseok had visited their apartment so often the year prior that they might as well have been living together anyways. Hoseok never had anything bad to say about Minhyuk, except maybe his propensity to not wear pants and send Hoseok’s emotions haywire.

And if Hoseok noticed how wonderful Minhyuk was, it didn’t take much effort to also notice how wonderful _Kihyun_ thought Minhyuk was.

“So when are you going to realize that you’re in love with Minhyuk?” Hoseok had asked one day when they were watching a movie, Minhyuk busy with his classes.

“I- what? No, I love you,” Kihyun had stuttered, the first and only time Hoseok had heard him do that.

But Hoseok had simply smiled and ran a thumb over Kihyun’s cheeks. “It’s okay, love. It’s not hard to see why you do. I’m not mad.”

Kihyun had been quiet for quite some time after that, but Hoseok hadn’t minded, knowing himself how difficult it could be to accept that loving more than one person was okay. It had taken a while and even now, there were still times where Hoseok felt like a selfish bastard. But, his mother had once told him, “You were just meant to love,” and Hoseok fully embraced the way he felt.

It had been a while until Kihyun had shuffled around and Hoseok’s attention was on him easily.

“Are you sure you aren’t mad?”

Hoseok had to strain to hear Kihyun, and the quiet tone was so unlike Kihyun. Hoseok understood it, though, he knew it so well, the fear, the confusion, the loathing.

But he also knew about the warmth, the love, the happiness.

Hoseok had smiled, slow and gentle. “Of course I’m not. That would be hypocritical.”

Hoseok had hoped that wasn’t a problem for Kihyun. Although considering the conversation they were having, as well as how much Hoseok knew Kihyun, Hoseok hadn’t been as worried as he normally would be telling people about this part of himself.

Kihyun had looked at him – really looked at him – and Hoseok swore he could see his reflection in Kihyun’s eyes.

Hoseok had felt like his soul was being bared for Kihyun to see.

“Thank you,” Kihyun had whispered and the raw sincerity of it had Hoseok smiling a watery smile. It had been beautiful, seeing how much Kihyun loved Minhyuk so transparently.

He hadn’t been in love with Minhyuk at the time, but Hoseok had known that it would only be a matter of time until he did.

(And he was right. It wasn’t more than a year later when Hoseok had told Kihyun, who had simply smiled and said, “Thanks for finally joining me.”)

♫ ♫ ♫ 

The lights are always too bright in the morning when Hoseok wakes up and today is no exception. Stumbling his way through the apartment and towards the kitchen, Hoseok tries and rubs the sleep out of his eyes. Kihyun hadn’t been in bed when Hoseok woke up, and so he had set off in search of him, longing for the morning kiss that Kihyun always indulges him with.

He turns the corner and into their small kitchen, one hand still rubbing against his eyes as he asks, “Babe, why are you up so early?” Kihyun doesn’t have to go to the bakery until later in the day, Hyunwoo having covered most of the baking the day prior, and Hoseok had therefore been expecting Kihyun to be snuggled against him this morning.

There’s no response and it takes all of Hoseok’s strength to pry his eyes open. Once he does, he doesn’t see Kihyun, but instead Minhyuk, standing by the fridge with one hand on the handle and eyes as wide as the moon.

“Oh,” Hoseok says dumbly. “Sorry, thought you were Kihyun. Although why _are_ you awake this early?”

Minhyuk actually turns a bit sheepish at that, hand coming up to ruffle the hairs on the back of his head. “I might have accidentally chugged a few cups of coffee during the night while working on my paper and not been able to sleep?”

Hoseok frowns. This is one habit that Minhyuk has never been able to break, pushing and pushing his body and mind until they could handle no more. He knew that he should’ve dragged Minhyuk to bed with them earlier that night – or, well, morning Hoseok acquiesces since it had been almost two AM – and not let himself get swayed by Minhyuk’s puppy eyes.

“Okay, lets go,” Hoseok proclaims. He quickly walks over and laces fingers with Minhyuk before Minhyuk can even think to respond. It’s a testament to how worn-out Minhyuk is in that the only response he gives is a small little whine from being pulled so suddenly. If he were more awake and not on the last dregs of his coffee hype, Hoseok knows that they would be squabbling like children, trying to tickle each other before invariably ending up in a pile of limbs on the floor. It has happened before and Hoseok has no doubt that it will happen again.

Kihyun steps out of the bathroom just as Hoseok is dragging Minhyuk through the entryway of their bedroom. His eyebrows raise in question, but Hoseok simply shakes his head, mouthing “later” as he continues on his quest.

Minhyuk is pliant when Hoseok pulls him down and wraps an arm around his waist. Minhyuk finally seems to come back to himself, wiggling around and making half-hearted protests about how he doesn’t have time to be sleeping, but Hoseok is having none of it.

“Sleep, love,” Hoseok whispers. Minhyuk goes still in his hold, shoulders scrunching up and body straightening out. Hoseok says it again, softer this time, and doesn’t hold himself back from the urge to press a soft kiss to Minhyuk’s cheek. It’s like magic, the way Minhyuk unwinds and breathes out. He’s always been so soft, so small in Hoseok’s arms. Even though Minhyuk is slightly taller than him, he’s so thin compared to Hoseok that, more often than not, Hoseok feels an inexplicable urge to protect and love. The urge only flares brighter when Minhyuk runs himself until right before his end, at which point either Hoseok or Kihyun bring him down, pull him back towards his center and away from the edge.

“Hoseok?”

Hoseok snaps out of it, eyes focusing back on the adorable man in his arms. He smiles without thinking about it. Minhyuk’s eyes are barely open, his chest rising and falling at a much slower rhythm than before. “Yeah?”

Except Hoseok never gets an answer, Minhyuk falling asleep within the seconds it took for Hoseok to reply. Hoseok knows that he’s being creepy when he stays a little longer to look over Minhyuk’s facial features, but anyone would be entranced by a sleeping angel and he’s no exception.

“Oh puppycat,” Hoseok whispers softly. “What are we going to do with you?”

Minhyuk doesn’t shift at all and Hoseok figures that he’s deep enough in sleep that he wouldn’t notice if Hoseok slipped out of bed.

Closing the door gently behind him, a pair of pants and a shirt in hand, Hoseok pads back towards the kitchen for the second time that morning. He finds Kihyun right where he thought he would – sitting at the dining room table, scrolling through his phone and sipping on tea.

“Oh good, you aren’t drinking coffee,” is the first thing that Hoseok says. It’s always a toss up whether Kihyun will drink coffee or tea in the morning. Even though all three of them like coffee, Hoseok knows that sometimes enough is enough. Minhyuk hasn’t quite figured that out yet.

“Should I be?”

Hoseok shakes his head. “No. Poor Minhyukkie drank too much again and couldn’t fall asleep. It’s a miracle I even managed to coax him to sleep as quickly as I did.”

“Ah,” Kihyun responds with a small nod of his head. “We should probably cut off his coffee supply.”

Even though a part of Hoseok agrees, he knows that wouldn’t be a good idea. Minhyuk depends on that drink – his drug of choice, Kihyun always likes to joke – and Hoseok knows that Minhyuk unfortunately wouldn’t be able to do most of his work at night without it.

“Maybe just a little every now and then,” Hoseok acquiesces. If they do it right, Minhyuk probably won’t even notice.

Kihyun goes back to scrolling through his phone with a hum. Hoseok pouts at the lack of attention and asks “Lemon tea?” in order to get some kind of interaction. But Kihyun doesn’t even flinch, simply raises his eyes to look at Hoseok for a second before focusing back on his phone.

“Maybe,” Kihyun replies, lips hitching at the corners when Hoseok huffs.

“Fine,” Hoseok grumps. “Be mean to me even though I brought you a change of clothes.”

That catches Kihyun’s attention, and he puts his phone and tea down to look at Hoseok once more. Hoseok shuffles, but refuses to blush under Kihyun’s undivided attention when he was the one who wanted it so badly in the first place. But there’s just something about Kihyun’s gaze, the soft one that only two people get to see. It’s been three years, damn it, he can stand in front of his boyfriend without flushing like it’s the first time his hand ever brushed against his crush’s by accident.

“One, I’m positive you only did that so I wouldn’t go back in the room and risk waking Minhyuk up. Two,” Kihyun’s eyes glint here and Hoseok gulps, “I’m even more positive you just wanted to see me in tight ripped black jeans.”

Hoseok can’t even be bothered to deny it, particularly with how vocal he’s been over the years about how much he loves Kihyun’s thighs, _especially_ in tight ripped black jeans. It’s both a blessing and a curse that Kihyun likes them as well.

So, Hoseok shrugs with a small smile. Kihyun only laughs.

“You aren’t even going to work today,” Kihyun points out. “Why would you give me those if you can’t even appreciate it?”

“Well you always look gorgeous,” Hoseok replies automatically and he really does mean it regardless of how often he says it. “It’s also kind of fun showing people what they can’t have.”

Kihyun rolls his eyes, but Hoseok knows it’s fond. Kihyun knows that Hoseok doesn’t mean it in a way that proclaims Kihyun as a piece of property, but in a way that says he’s the lucky guy who was fortunate enough to win Kihyun’s affection. He has never needed an excuse to be proud of his boyfriend, but it doesn’t hurt to preen every once in a while.

“And,” Hoseok adds, a smirk tugging at his lips. “It’s always fun to take them off of you later in the day.”

Kihyun groans, but his cheeks turn a shade darker and it causes Hoseok to laugh. He has always loved getting a rise out of Kihyun.

“Why am I dating you?” Kihyun grumbles.

Hoseok positively beams. “Because you love me and you like to snuggle with me.”

Kihyun sighs like he’s incredibly burdened by this fact. Hoseok only continues to smile, grin becoming bigger when he sees the soft smile on Kihyun’s own face.

“Don’t get too confident,” Kihyun warns. “I always have Minhyuk to go to if I don’t want you anymore."

Hoseok gasps, eyes as wide as saucers. “You would never.”

Kihyun simply responds with, “Do you want to test it?”

Hoseok knows that Kihyun would never seriously do anything like that, and that Kihyun is just teasing him, but he still acts put-out anyways, a large pout on his face that always has Kihyun melting. Kihyun knows it, too, if the way he’s decisively not looking at Hoseok anymore is any indication.

He makes sure that his voice is extra pitiful and small when he whimpers out, “Kihyunnie.”

The only indication that Kihyun has heard him is the sharp inhale that he takes. It wouldn’t have been as noticeable if the kitchen wasn’t dead quiet, but Hoseok does hear it and ramps up his pitiful expression.

It only takes a few more seconds for Kihyun’s armor to crack, shoulders slumping as he sighs. “Come here.”

Hoseok beams instantly, bounding over towards Kihyun and bending down to kiss him. He smirks in triumph, both because he got his morning kiss and because he was right about Kihyun drinking lemon tea.

♫ ♫ ♫ 

“Your order will be right up.”

Hoseok knows the smile on his face is strained as he says this, but the girl in front of him is either oblivious or purposely ignoring it. Her eyes become even wider, which should be impossible since she has been widening them and batting her eyelashes for close to five minutes now. Sometimes Hoseok wonders why he always gets stuck with the ones that can’t take a hint.

Hyungwon is smirking at him when he _finally_ turns around after sending the girl off.

“Don’t you dare say anything,” Hoseok grumbles. “And make that drink before I decide to throw something at you.”

Hyungwon scoffs. “You’ve threatened me with that multiple times before and haven’t done it yet so I have no reason to believe you will now.”

Narrowing his eyes, Hoseok stares Hyungwon down. Hyungwon stares back with his signature blank look. It’s Hoseok who looks away first and he can see Hyungwon smirking at him again from the corner of his eye.

“You aren’t doing anything, so just make it. Please.”

Hyungwon grumbles to himself about the unfairness of the world, but he thankfully does as he’s told. Hoseok tiredly slumps against the counter, running a hand through his hair. He swears he hears a squeal from behind him, but he refuses to look and verify.

“Why are girls always like this,” Hoseok wonders, but not too loudly in case his latest fangirl hears him.

Hyungwon snorts, hands a blur as he presses button after button on the machine in front of him. It whirs to life not seconds later and Hyungwon turns towards him. “Why are you always leading them on?”

Hoseok eyes pop open. “I do not!”

But Hyungwon isn’t impressed. “Please. If you could see yourself when you talked to them, you would understand why they think they have a chance.”

Jooheon pops his head out from the back room where he has been doing inventory to say, “It’s true.”

Hoseok bristles and Jooheon laughs as he goes back to work when Hoseok hisses, “This doesn’t even concern you!”

Sure, Hoseok may be a little bit more flirty than he should be with customers. And sure, maybe his smile is a little blinding when he wants it to be. And _sure_ maybe sometimes Hoseok leans over onto one arm to show off his arm muscles. But, unfortunately for him, a large majority of the time he doesn’t even know he’s doing it. Kihyun had always told him that he was an obnoxious tease when they were in college, and Hoseok can admit that he was to a certain point, but ever since he met Kihyun and Minhyuk, he’s been trying to tone it down. It seems like he hasn’t been trying enough.

“Okay, so maybe I do,” Hoseok grudgingly admits, continuing on as if he doesn't hear the triumphant noise Hyungwon lets out. “But! It’s only for a little while. It’s like that girl was trying to suck my soul out with how big her eyes were.”

Hyungwon laughs, but Hoseok has a distinct feeling that it’s more at him than with him. It’s times like this where Hoseok questions why he’s still friends with Hyungwon.

“You should at least consider yourself lucky that Kihyun is more amused with this than annoyed,” Hyungwon says, as usual disregarding what Hoseok has just said to say something he deems more important.

Hoseok huffs. “It’s not like I don’t know that. Although I think I would prefer if he was mad. At least that way he wouldn’t constantly be making fun of my misery like _someone_ else I already have to deal with.”

“Jooheon?” Hyungwon offers casually.

There’s a shout from behind the door that leads to the back room that sounds distinctly like Jooheon, but they both ignore it.

Hoseok scowls. “You’re the worst.”

“I know I’m the best, thanks,” Hyungwon replies easily before calling out the name of the convoluted drink that the girl had ordered minutes prior.

She looks a bit put out as she gets her drink, sending large imploring eyes towards Hoseok one last time but Hoseok isn’t paying attention. He’s too busy scowling at Hyungwon while simultaneously thinking of ways to get back at him. As it is, the only thing he can thing of right now is to go to Kihyun, so that’s what he does, tossing a quick, “Your turn to man the register, Hyungwon,” over his shoulder as he goes. He’s satisfied with the displeased squawk he receives, feeling mildly vindicated.

“Kihyunnie,” Hoseok whines right as he opens the door to the kitchen.

“Yes?” Kihyun replies. He looks up from the cupcakes in front of him, a smudge of frosting on his cheek and Hoseok melts.

Instead of launching into a long complaint about how terrible Hyungwon is, he ends up asking, “Have I ever told you how cute you are?”

Kihyun actually laughs at that. “More often than you should. Why?”

Hoseok smiles and he knows that the love he feels for his boyfriend is clear on his face, is probably as bright as a damn neon sign. “Because you’re really cute and I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Kihyun replies, easy as breathing. And maybe it _is_ as easy as breathing – it is for Hoseok. If there’s one thing that Hoseok is sure he’s amazing at, it’s not managing this bakery, it’s not crunching numbers, it’s not cooking, but it’s loving Kihyun. If it was a contest, he knows he would win hands down, the only other person who could even come close being Minhyuk.

Hoseok is so distracted by the warmth rapidly filling his chest that he doesn’t even remember why he came in here in the first place. It doesn’t matter, though. Being with Kihyun is always where he’s supposed to be and it will never feel wrong.

♫ ♫ ♫ 

Winter comes with an ease that only crisp winds and slowly freezing fingers can bring, a slow transition from autumn to winter. Day by day, Hoseok finds himself adding a little more pieces to his outfits that he didn’t the day before – first warmer socks, then a larger jacket, a scarf, a beanie, gloves. Before Hoseok knows it, it’s the middle of November and he needs to wear a knitted sweater with another jacket on top to maintain some semblance of body heat.

With the new weather comes new customer preferences. Gone are the more seasoned drinks, instead being replaced with peppermint, nutmeg, cinnamon. There are always those few people who come in wanting a smoothie, but they don’t have many of the necessary ingredients in stock anymore, not with how cold this year’s winter is becoming.

Hoseok loves the winter season. In all fairness, he loves summer, too, loves to be able to walk around shirtless and not worry about his nipples freezing over. But there’s just a certain feeling that comes with winter, of fuzzy jackets, of cuddles under warm blankets, of delighted smiles from children playing in the snow for the first time. It’s the time of year where Christmas trees are starting to appear around the city, where sales come and go faster than Hoseok can keep track, where Hoseok starts to panic about finding the Perfect Gift.

But what Hoseok loves the most about winter is that Kihyun and Minhyuk wear sweaters almost every day. There is nothing that Hoseok loves more than seeing the people he loves bundled up and looking so soft in sweaters that cover their fingertips, swallowing them whole because Minhyuk always buys a size too large and Kihyun never minds borrowing one from Hoseok or Minhyuk. Hoseok always feels the need to snuggle the both of them, presses kisses all over their faces and tell them how much he loves them, but the feeling is always amplified during winter.

Currently, Minhyuk is curled up in his arms, the fabric of Minhyuk’s sweater soft under Hoseok’s palms. Hoseok isn’t even sure what they’re watching – Minhyuk has asked him to watch it so many times and Hoseok always agrees but ends up getting distracted with how beautiful Minhyuk is somewhere along the way. This time he only made it five minutes before Minhyuk had wiggled almost all the way onto Hoseok’s lap and his concentration was effectively shot to hell.

A full-body laugh from Minhyuk startles Hoseok out of his stupor and when Minhyuk turns to him with eyes curved up in mirth, tears starting to form at the corners of his eyes from how hard he’s laughing, Hoseok can’t help but smile.

“Wasn’t that hilarious?” Minhyuk asks in between his laughter.

Hoseok has no idea what just happened even though he’s gotten this far into the movie without distraction once before. But to be fair, there’s a very warm, very beautiful man in Hoseok’s lap right now, so asking him to pay attention to the movie instead of the angel in front of him is ridiculous. Not one to dampen Minhyuk’s mood, though, Hoseok nods and says, “Of course Minhyukkie. It’s always funny.”

The smile that Minhyuk sends him could rival the intensity of stars, it’s so pure, so beautiful that Hoseok’s breath catches. He’s only able to breathe normally again when Minhyuk focuses back on the television, but even then, Hoseok’s heart beats at a faster pace. He’s convinced that Minhyuk can feel it, seeing as his back is pressed against Hoseok’s chest and his fingers are tracing patterns on Hoseok’s wrists from where his arms are wrapped around Minhyuk’s waist. Minhyuk doesn’t comment on it, though, and he’s either too engrossed in the movie to pay attention to anything else or notices it but doesn’t mind. Hoseok himself isn’t sure if he wants Minhyuk to notice or not. On one hand, Hoseok is shameless and would like nothing more than being able to tell Minhyuk just how much he loves him. On the other hand, there’s a chance that Minhyuk doesn’t feel anything remotely close for Hoseok and Kihyun as they feel towards him.

Sighing, Hoseok snuggles further into Minhyuk’s warmth. He can’t help it when his lips end up near Minhyuk’s neck, placing a light kiss there. He knows he shouldn’t, but Hoseok has always been a touchy person and so is Minhyuk. If there’s one thing about their relationship that Hoseok loves, it’s the fact that he can be affectionate with Minhyuk and Minhyuk will respond in kind, if not with more. Even if they never progress past this stage, at least Hoseok can have this.

“I love you,” the male lead says in the movie.

Hoseok says it, too, but in his head, eyes warm and heart full as he looks down at Minhyuk.

 _I love you so much_ Hoseok whispers, but no one hears it, for the words are trapped in his throat.

♫ ♫ ♫ 

Hoseok wakes up with a dry throat and he already knows that he’s going to be suffering for the next week.

Groaning, and then groaning again when his throat only produces a pitiful scratchy sound, Hoseok rolls over and wiggles further into Kihyun’s warmth. He already feels miserable and only Kihyun or Minhyuk’s presence ever help him feel better.

It doesn’t take long for Kihyun to start moving around and through a slight haze, Hoseok watches Kihyun’s nose scrunch and eyelashes flutter. Kihyun is sleepy but so incredibly beautiful, the sun highlighting the soft brown of his eyes.

Kihyun’s voice is a lower pitch than usual when he asks, “Hoseok?”

Knowing he can’t respond very well, but still determined to answer anyways, Hoseok rasps out a small, “Kihyunnie.”

Kihyun makes a noise in the back of his throat, easily understanding what is going on. He curls an arm around Hoseok’s shoulder, pulling Hoseok forward to kiss him on the forehead before quickly retreating to get out of bed.

“No,” Hoseok warbles, slow as he reaches a hand out towards Kihyun.

Except Kihyun is always determined when he’s on a mission and right now, Hoseok knows that Kihyun is on a mission to cook porridge for him. It’s no use trying to convince Kihyun to come back to bed, so Hoseok lets his arm fall back to the bed and snuggles into the sheets. They smell like Kihyun, the soft scent of lingering jasmine calming Hoseok easily.

The next thing Hoseok feels is someone shaking his shoulder and then he’s weightless, heart fluttering in panic. He only calms down when he feels the headboard against his back, relaxing into Kihyun’s touch.

Hoseok isn’t that sick yet, just in the very, very beginning stages, but he still feels miserable and weak all the same. The food is hot when Kihyun feeds it to him, throat protesting a bit, but it becomes easier after a few bites. Hoseok watches Kihyun through half-lidded eyes, smiling at how concentrated Kihyun is as he works to take care of Hoseok.

“You were always the first one of us to get sick,” Kihyun mumbles as he works to scoop a reasonable amount into the spoon. Hoseok isn’t sure he meant to say that out loud, but he’s endeared all the same.

Kihyun blinks when he looks up, hand frozen in mid-air when he notices Hoseok looking at him, no doubt with a lovestruck look on his face. “Yes?”

Hoseok shakes his head, squinting when he opens his eyes and finds the room spinning slightly. When the feeling fades, he manages a, “Nothing, I just love you.”

“I love you, too,” Kihyun replies, smile blinding despite being small. “Now eat this.”

Hoseok laughs, but complies, his stomach not the only thing feeling warm.

When Hoseok wakes up for the third time, it’s quiet and he’s alone.

This time when he groans, a sound actually comes out, and Hoseok is pleased for all of a second before he remembers why he isn’t at work that day. Hoseok may love winter, but he hates getting sick. It isn’t fun using every single tissue box in their apartment, and neither is coughing up a lung. But if there’s one and only one good thing about being sick, it’s having Kihyun and Minhyuk take care of him.

With more effort than it should take, Hoseok heaves himself up and out of bed. The sun is still bright as ever, oblivious to Hoseok’s suffering as it nearly blinds him when he opens the door and steps into the hallway. Kihyun had been nice enough to close the blinds and turn the lights off in their room before leaving, but now Hoseok’s eyes burn and he nearly runs into the wall on the way to the kitchen.

He’s ten minutes into a rerun of something he’s seen more than a few times when the door to the apartment opens. There’s a chaotic amount of shuffling around, a soft curse after a thump, and then nothing. Hoseok knows who it is even before Minhyuk practically runs into the living room and stops in front of Hoseok.

A greeting is on the tip of his tongue, but before he can even think to say it, Minhyuk is leaning into his space. His collarbones are visible from where his sweater hangs forward from the movement and Hoseok is mesmerized. So mesmerized, in fact, that he doesn’t even realize Minhyuk is saying something until he moves away and Hoseok sees the red and black stripes of Minhyuk’s sweater instead of glorious skin.

Blinking owlishly, Hoseok can only stare up at Minhyuk. It’s difficult to look at his eyes instead of his lips or his collarbones, but Hoseok manages. Mostly.

Minhyuk huffs, his bangs slightly flying up with the sudden air and Hoseok is so smitten that it’s unfair.

Minhyuk is frowning down at him and it’s an odd look for him, considering he’s always so bright. Hoseok constantly thinks that Minhyuk should always be smiling because he deserves the world, so to see him frown hurts Hoseok’s heart.

“Have you even eaten at all today?”

It takes a few seconds for Hoseok to realize that Minhyuk even said something, and even longer to make sense of the words. Minhyuk huffs again and Hoseok would laugh at how cute he is if he could, but he can’t so he settles for a soft nod instead.

“Kihyunnie made me something this morning.”

Minhyuk squints at him, and from this angle, Hoseok can see where Minhyuk’s bangs brush against his forehead. Everything about Minhyuk is soft, but it’s times like this, where he’s almost swallowed by a sweater, bangs dipping just a little too far into his eyes, lips pouting slightly, that Hoseok thinks he’s the most soft, the most beautiful.

“And how long ago was that?”

Hoseok can’t see the clock from where he’s sitting, so he flounders for a bit before responding with, “Uh, right before he left?”

Minhyuk doesn’t say anything else, simply turns on his heel and marches towards the kitchen. The sounds of cabinets opening and closing quickly appear, and Hoseok’s heart flutters away like a trapped hummingbird. Knowing that Minhyuk is working on cooking something for him, knowing that Minhyuk is worried about him, sparks a warmth in Hoseok that he will never get tired of. Even if Minhyuk isn’t in love with Hoseok, he knows that Minhyuk loves him and that’s more than enough. To even be able to receive affection and some form of love from someone as beautiful and gorgeous as Minhyuk is more than he could have ever asked for.

Minhyuk insists on feeding Hoseok when he brings the soup over, giving him the stink eye when Hoseok tries to protest that he is more than capable of doing it himself. Like Kihyun, when Minhyuk becomes very determined about something, he doesn’t relent until he gets his way. It’s a miracle that he hasn’t injured himself like this, although Hoseok and Kihyun constantly worry about him, especially with how often he stays up well into the night to finish something.

But, Hoseok admits, maybe this time he can let Minhyuk care for him as much as he always looks out for Minhyuk. The bright, beautiful smile that Minhyuk gives him when he relents is entirely worth it. Hoseok had already been feeling quite warm, both from the fever and the multitude of blankets he had wrapped himself in, but neither compares to how he feels when Minhyuk carefully spoons broth and noodles into manageable bites before feeding it to Hoseok. Minhyuk doesn’t go too fast – after all, he’s done this so many times, he’s probably accustomed to how much Hoseok can eat when sick. He’s determined to feed Hoseok as much as possible, but eventually relents when Hoseok shakes his head to signal that he can’t bear to eat anymore. He pouts, though, and that expression alone almost gets Hoseok to change his mind, but the last time he was sick, in this exact same position, and had given in to Minhyuk’s pout, his stomach had revolted.

“Sorry, love,” Hoseok rasps, heart seizing when he sees how disheartened Minhyuk looks. “It was really good, I promise. I just can’t eat very much right now.”

“It’s okay,” Minhyuk replies. Hoseok only believes him when he smiles, eyes crinkling at the corners, and his heart rests easy. “I’ll just have to make sure you eat something again later. But for now, let’s snuggle.”

“No, we can’t,” Hoseok protests, but it’s weak at best, the fight leaving him due to his physical weakness from the sickness and the general weakness he has for Minhyuk and cuddling.

Minhyuk pouts at Hoseok again, and he really needs to stop doing that before Hoseok does something dangerous, like kiss the pout away. Besides, it’s Hoseok’s job to pout, not Minhyuk’s. Minhyuk should always be smiling, and at the moment the only way to get him to do that is to agree. Hoseok gets his favorite smile when he sighs out an agreement, and Minhyuk is on him in an instant, expertly unwrapping the bundle that is Hoseok and wiggling up to him with a happy sigh.

“We really shouldn’t be doing this,” Hoseok says, one last attempt at protesting.

Minhyuk simply wiggles his toes in between Hoseok’s legs, head leaning against Hoseok’s chest in response.

There’s no way Hoseok can deny Minhyuk of anything, much less when he’s warm and cuddly, so he fully gives up, arms coming to wrap around Minhyuk’s small frame. He’s so fragile in Hoseok’s hold, like he could snap at any moment if Hoseok weren’t gentle enough. He makes a mental note to talk to Kihyun about slipping a little more food into Minhyuk’s meals later, but for now Hoseok sighs and presses a light kiss against the crown of Minhyuk’s head.

“If you get sick, it’s not my fault,” Hoseok says.

Minhyuk laughs, the vibrations ringing through Hoseok’s chest. “Okay, it’s not your fault.”

Mollified, Hoseok lets himself drift off, the solid weight of Minhyuk like a blanket curling around him.

♫ ♫ ♫ 

Minhyuk does, in fact, get sick.

Hoseok and Kihyun are about to leave for work a few weeks later when Minhyuk shuffles into the kitchen in his pajamas, a large blue blanket curled around his shoulders. Kihyun reacts first, cooing and softly pressing a hand against Minhyuk’s forehead.

“You’re sick,” Kihyun tuts, gently steering Minhyuk towards the living room. Hoseok follows after like a lost puppy, a frown on his face as he takes in how miserable Minhyuk looks. His eyes are barely focusing and it looks like he’s going to pass out on the spot, Hoseok’s heart clenching at the sight.

Minhyuk all but curls into the couch cushions once Kihyun gently lowers him down. Hoseok instinctively wants to wrap around him, run a hand through Minhyuk’s hair as he coos sweet words in his ear even though he knows that won’t do anything to help Minhyuk feel better.

Kihyun lightly slaps his hand away when he reaches for Minhyuk to at least card through Minhyuk’s hair. Hoseok pouts, but all Kihyun does is huff at him.

“Look what you did. You got our poor puppycat sick.”

“I warned him!” Hoseok cries. He looks to Minhyuk for confirmation, but all he gets is the peaceful sight of Minhyuk with his eyes closed, hair brushing against his eyes from how he’s leaning to the side.

Kihyun tsks as he pushes away Minhyuk’s bangs to place a washcloth on his forehead. Hoseok doesn’t even know when Kihyun had the time to get that. “You should’ve tried harder. Don’t think I don’t know how weak you are for cuddling.”

“Kihyunnie!” Hoseok warbles, pouting at the injustice of it all.

But Kihyun isn’t paying attention, all of his focus on Minhyuk, who looks beautiful despite being sick.

He watches Kihyun fuss over Minhyuk for a little, knowing that Kihyun would only shoo him off to the side if he tried to help. Kihyun is so gentle, fingers light and fleeting, yet determined, as he wraps Minhyuk in another, thicker, blanket, making sure to tuck him in well but not to the point of suffocating. Hoseok smiles, thinking back to all of the times he has woken up in the same solid warmth. Despite how much Kihyun huffs about taking care of Hoseok when he gets sick, he’s just as soft as how he is with Minhyuk, he just shows it when Hoseok is sleeping versus all of the time with Minhyuk.

“What are you smiling about? You got him sick and you’re enjoying it?”

Hoseok blinks to see Kihyun with his arms crossed, an unimpressed look on his face.

Hoseok rolls his eyes, the corners of his lips lifting at the small indignant sound Kihyun lets out at the gesture. “No, love. While I’m a bit happy we can freely dote on him for the next week without him suspecting anything, that’s not the reason.” Hoseok pauses here, teasing, knowing that Kihyun will quickly get impatient. True to his thoughts, Kihyun huffs a while later and Hoseok can’t help but laugh at how adorable his boyfriend is.

Kihyun quickly drops his stance, eyes wide as he shushes Hoseok. He stops immediately, having forgotten that he had to be quiet in order to not wake Minhyuk up. They both breathe a sigh of relief when Minhyuk doesn’t move other than the shallow rise and fall of his chest.

Hoseok makes sure to keep his voice low when he says, “I was smiling because I was thinking about how much you love us. Although I think Minhyuk gets the better end of the deal when sick since you don’t pretend like taking care of his is the biggest burden you have, yet do all of these little things when he’s sleeping or not awake enough to pay attention.”

“I do not-” Kihyun starts indignantly, but Hoseok shushes him with twinkling eyes. He barely holds his laughter in as he watches Kihyun totter between annoyance at Hoseok for throwing his actions back at him and concern over not waking Minhyuk up.

“You’re awful,” Kihyun ends up muttering. Hoseok’s shoulders shake with silent laughter as he steps towards Kihyun to pull him into a hug. Kihyun resists, but Hoseok knows that it’s for show, smiling when Kihyun relents and wraps arms around Hoseok’s waist. Hoseok is sure that Kihyun can hear his slightly accelerated heartbeat from where he’s pressed against Hoseok’s chest. Hoseok has long stopped trying to calm his heart down whenever he’s close to either Kihyun or Minhyuk, but at least it’s more manageable now.

And even though Hoseok knows Kihyun isn’t mad at him, he still whispers a soft, “Sorry.”

He feels more than sees Kihyun shake his head, Kihyun’s arms tightening around Hoseok’s waist. “I’m not mad and you know that. Although I do wish you would stop being so cheeky to get a rise out of me.”

The heat is lost with how Kihyun jabs Hoseok in the side, a bubble of laughter escaping before he can stop it.

They end up staying home the entire day, cooking Minhyuk lunch together without incident. The shocked look on Minhyuk’s face when he wakes up is as priceless as it is beautiful, the warm appreciation in his eyes drawing Hoseok in until he’s drowning.

“You didn’t have to stay home. At least not both of you,” Minhyuk amends when he sees the twin stern looks on their faces.

“We don’t mind, love,” Hoseok replies, soft as he runs fingers through Minhyuk’s hair, smiling when Minhyuk automatically leans into the touch.

“Hoseok is only here for visuals, anyways. We both know that he won’t be very useful,” Kihyun adds, not even trying to keep his voice down.

“Hey!” Hoseok cries, offended.

Minhyuk laughs, the sound like cracked chimes instead of the usual uninhibited chimes, but Hoseok still feels himself melting all the same. He doesn’t mind being the butt of the joke if it gets Minhyuk to smile like that. And after looking over at Kihyun and finding the smile only the two of them get to see, Hoseok feels even happier.

Later, after dinner, Hoseok and Kihyun bring a few more blankets into the living room, tucking themselves around Minhyuk on the floor as they settle down for a movie. Hoseok knows for a fact that Minhyuk is going to fall asleep before half of the movie is over, but all three of them haven’t spent time together in a while, so Hoseok hadn’t questioned it when Kihyun suggested it.

Minhyuk does fall asleep, features highlighted by the glow of their television. He’s a little paler than usual, cheeks seeming a bit more gaunt, but Hoseok still finds himself paying more attention to the sun that is Minhyuk than the movie. Hoseok’s heart swells the longer he looks at Minhyuk, at the long line of Minhyuk’s eyelashes, at the cute curve of Minhyuk’s nose, at the slight pout of Minhyuk’s lips.

“He’s beautiful,” Hoseok whispers, fingers delicate as they brush against Minhyuk’s cheek.

He doesn’t get an answer, but when he looks up and sees Kihyun staring at Minhyuk like he’s their entire universe, he finds his answer easily enough.

♫ ♫ ♫ 

Hoseok is _not_ awake enough for this. He’s been up for less than a minute, nowhere near close to awake, especially for this.

Minhyuk is rarely shirtless, more often not wearing pants if he’s going to forgo a piece of clothing, but on the rare - _very_ rare – occasions that Minhyuk is shirtless, Hoseok always feels like he’s going to pass out.

Because seeing Minhyuk in the bathroom without a shirt on as he brushes his teeth, hair mused on one side from his pillow and eyes dropping shut from residual sleep is incredibly unfair and bordering on illegal.

Hoseok will later blame the sleep still clinging to him in a thick web for how he can’t help himself. He covers the short distance, splaying a hand over Minhyuk’s bare stomach, nothing inhibiting him from feeling the jump in Minhyuk’s muscles. Hoseok’s lips hover over Minhyuk’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to the skin here as he whispers, “Our pretty puppycat.”

Hoseok really shouldn’t have let his inhibitions down far enough for this to happen – he can literally _feel_ the quick breath that Minhyuk sucks in, his skin so damn warm under Hoseok’s palm – but it also feels so _right_. Hoseok has always known that Minhyuk is beautiful, the little glimpses he gets whenever Hoseok wakes up first and Minhyuk’s shirt is askew or when Minhyuk slips into the bathroom in the morning letting Hoseok know more than he needs to. But here, like this, with Minhyuk warm and in his arms, their skin touching in more places than usual, the flat planes of Minhyuk’s stomach and chest under Hoseok’s fingertips, Hoseok confirms once again that Minhyuk is flawless. He can’t berate himself for the slip-up that led him to this moment, at least not yet.

Minhyuk still hasn’t said anything, but Hoseok can tell that his breathing is slightly faster than normal. One quick look up and towards the mirror and Hoseok feels his own breath catch from how pretty they look together. Hoseok will admit that he’s attractive, but he’s only more attractive when he’s near Kihyun or Minhyuk, the both of them bringing out the light in his eyes, the curve of his lips, the warmth in his chest. Minhyuk’s hair shines in the light, cheeks a light dusting of pink, lips red and parted around his toothbrush.

“Beautiful,” Hoseok whispers before he can stop himself.

That word seems to shake Minhyuk out of his trance, and in a flash, he’s spitting out the rest of his toothpaste, hands a flurry as they wash his mouth out. Hoseok is suddenly cold, arms empty, and the last thing he sees is a flash of black as Minhyuk’s scurries out of the bathroom.

The reality of what Hoseok just did catches up to him and he feels his blood run cold.

“Fuck,” Hoseok says, almost a whimper. This is exactly why he doesn’t let himself do this kind of shit – it only hurts everyone involved because there is no way that Minhyuk feels anything special for them. Minhyuk probably hates him, probably hates how Hoseok is always touching him, how Hoseok and Kihyun always flaunt their relationship in his face. And this only confirms it, with how fast Minhyuk had run out of the bathroom. Away from Hoseok.

Minhyuk is nowhere to be found when Hoseok eventually stumbles out of the bathroom, eyes blank as they stare ahead. He’s falling further and further into a hole of self-loathing and the worst thing is that he can feel himself falling but can’t do anything about it. It’s his fault, anyways. He has to deal with the consequences.

The rest of the guys clearly notice that something is wrong when Hoseok shuffles into the bakery, giving a half-hearted wave as he makes his way to his office. Part of Hoseok doesn’t even know why he came to work today, but this bakery is his baby and it always lifts his spirits, if only a little.

Today doesn’t seem to hold that same magic, Hoseok’s eyes tracing over the same numbers over and over again until they start to become letters. Sighing in frustration, Hoseok closes his eyes and breathes, willing himself not to think about how Minhyuk had fled from him, how Minhyuk had hid away until Hoseok left, how he fucked up, how-

“Babe?”

“Wait!” Hoseok calls but it’s too late. Kihyun is already stepping through the door, surprise clear on his face once he gets a good look at Hoseok.

“Babe!” Kihyun cries again, this time more frantic. He’s perched on Hoseok desk in a flash, fingers gentle as they wipe under his eyes. Hoseok hadn’t even realized he started crying, but now that he notices, the floodgates open and he starts blubbering out about how much Minhyuk hates him and how he fucked up so badly.

Kihyun shushes him softly, the rhythmic sweeping of his fingers giving Hoseok something to focus on in order to calm down. When Hoseok is down to sniffles, Kihyun says, “Let’s try again from the beginning, okay? What has you so worked up?”

Shuddering on an inhale, Hoseok starts over from the beginning, from how he almost passed out at the sight of Minhyuk shirtless, to throwing inhibition to the wind, to how Minhyuk hates him. Kihyun frowns at the last bit.

“Babe,” Kihyun says softly and Hoseok feels a part of his heart flutter at the endearment. Kihyun doesn’t say things like that often, cringing at anything remotely cheesy that he does, but it doesn’t stop him from doing it every once in a while. “You know that Minhyuk is incapable of hate, especially towards you.”

“Do I?” Hoseok croaks, the panic in his body making way for doubt to swoop in and stay.

“You do,” Kihyun whispers softly. His thumbs are still wiping Hoseok’s cheeks even though he’s stopped crying, but Hoseok doesn’t mind, comforted by the familiar, warm touch. “If he hated you, would he be living with us? Would he curl up with you in bed while we watch movies? Would he smile so brightly whenever you do something endearing? Would he always want to touch and be around you?”

“No,” Hoseok answers immediately, “He would never hate...me...oh.”

Kihyun’s answering smile is so soft that Hoseok feels like crying again. He doesn’t, but there’s no denying just how grateful he is to have Kihyun in his life.

Hoseok simply leans against Kihyun’s thigh, eyes closing at his own stupidity. He feels terrible for doubting Minhyuk as a result of his own insecurities. But why did he run off if he didn’t hate Hoseok?

Kihyun snorts when Hoseok voices his question aloud, delivering a soft flick to Hoseok’s forehead that he whines at. “You know, you’re pretty dense sometimes.”

“I am not,” Hoseok grumbles. “I’m just cautious.”

“Caution won’t get him into a relationship with us,” Kihyun sing-songs, the same way he does each and every time they have this conversation. Kihyun has always been the more optimistic of the two of them, but when it comes down to it, they’re both equally as hesitant to say anything. There’s no doubt they’re both in love with Minhyuk, but there’s even less doubt that they would be devastated if they were to lose Minhyuk.

Hoseok doesn’t say anything, and Kihyun eventually breaks the silence by saying, “I can’t believe you got to see him shirtless.”

Hoseok laughs easily. “Is that jealousy I detect in your tone?”

“No.”

He doesn’t even have to look to know that Kihyun’s bottom lip is pursed out and his nose is scrunched.

“No need to be petulant, either, love,” Hoseok says through this laughter. Kihyun flicks him again but Hoseok doesn’t even mind the sting; it’s nothing in comparison to the reassurance and love he feels.

♫ ♫ ♫ 

Hoseok is still a little wary from the bathroom incident, and despite the initial awkwardness in the few days after that, Minhyuk seems to have forgotten about it. He had curled up to Hoseok on the couch just last night and it had taken every drop of Hoseok’s restraint to resist nuzzling against him. Resistance is almost certainly futile where Minhyuk, Hoseok, and cuddling are involved, but Hoseok has managed to pull away each time. He knows that if he lets himself get too close, then he’s not going to let go, or he’s going to end up confessing something that he isn’t ready to confess yet. Besides, he and Kihyun had decided that if they ever tell Minhyuk about how they feel, it would be together.

Sometimes, though, sometimes Hoseok is so tired that he simply wants to curl around either Kihyun or Minhyuk without worrying about any of that. Today is one of those days.

Hoseok thinks it’s a miracle that he even managed to make it home in one piece. The bakery has been full of activity over the last week, as it always is at the end of every quarter. No matter how hard Hoseok tries, there always seems to be something that slips under his nose, or a number that doesn’t quite belong. It always takes longer than it should to find the problem, but considering he’s the only one who handles their finances and operations, Hoseok can only rely on himself to try and find the problem. Kihyun has told him multiple times that he should get someone else to help, to both lessen the burden on Hoseok’s shoulders and to have extra security in case something goes wrong, but Hoseok has yet to listen to him. This time, he thinks he just might. He’s tired of going through this quarter after quarter, but he has no one but himself to blame.

Intent on curling up on the couch with Kihyun, who has been home for the past few hours, Hoseok lethargically toes his shoes off after opening their door. It’s quiet, too quiet considering Kihyun is most definitely home and he’s always up to something. Judging by the shoes on the floor, Minhyuk is also home. Now Hoseok becomes suspicious. If it were just Kihyun at home, then it would be easier to accept the silence, but knowing that Minhyuk is home as well and it’s quiet is odd. Minhyuk is almost always finding something to do when he doesn’t have a paper or assignment due in the near future, and Hoseok knows he turned in his latest assignment in a few days ago so he’s free for now.

The answer comes in the very adorable sight of Kihyun and Minhyuk curled up on the couch, Minhyuk on the inside with Kihyun’s arms around his waist.

Hoseok coos before he can stop himself, quickly slapping a hand over his mouth to cover the sound. Miraculously, neither of them stir and Hoseok breathes a sigh of relief.

It’s hard keeping quiet as he tip-toes over to the couch, the wooden floors they have creaking at the most inopportune times, but he does it. He takes a moment to look them over fondly, knowing that there’s a dumb, lovestruck smile on his face. No one is around to see it, though, so it’s fine.

Hoseok’s heart flutters away at the sight of Minhyuk and Kihyun spooning, the light rise and fall of their chests in sync with each other. Minhyuk’s black hair contrasts with the cream sweater he’s wearing so well, the colors making his lips seem redder than usual. His fingers barely show from his sleeves, only the top half of them visible, curled around nothing.

Kihyun is just as beautiful, pink lips slightly parted, inches away from Minhyuk’s neck. His grip is tight around Minhyuk, even in his sleep making sure that no harm comes upon him. Kihyun’s eyelashes are striking against the pale skin of his cheek, his thighs gorgeous in the dark jeans he’s wearing.

Hoseok swears that they had to have been made from the stars, they both shine so brightly.

Kihyun is light when Hoseok goes to pick him up. He doesn’t want to move them, but the bed is much more comfortable than the couch could ever be, and Hoseok selfishly wants to cuddle, too, but the couch is too narrow to fit all three of them.

It’s adorable how Kihyun’s fingers curl tighter in Minhyuk’s shirt, the burning need to keep close to Minhyuk powerful even in his unconscious state. Kihyun wiggles around unhappily, eyes scrunching closed tighter before opening barely enough to glare at whoever disturbed his sleep. Hoseok simply kisses his nose and says, “You’re so cute, Kihyunnie.”

“I’m not,” Kihyun refutes, voice slightly raspy. Hoseok hums, kissing Kihyun’s nose again because he can.

“If you say so, Kihyunnie.”

“Where are you taking me?” Kihyun questions once Hoseok starts moving. Despite his small protest earlier, his legs easily come to wrap around Hoseok’s hips, arms wrapping around Hoseok’s neck.

“The bed.”

“Isn’t it a little rude to start something when Minhyuk is sleeping right there?”

Hoseok swats Kihyun’s butt, pleased at the sharp intake of breath it gets him. “No, you sex fiend. We’re all going to take a nap.”

Kihyun starts mumbling about how he isn’t a sex fiend, pinching the back of Hoseok’s neck in retaliation. It almost causes Hoseok to drop Kihyun in his resultant spazzing, but manages to find his balance quickly.

“Don’t do that,” Hoseok whines. “You know that’s a weak spot.”

Hoseok feels Kihyun smile against his neck and knows without even looking that it’s the slightly sadistic one he gets when he’s bothering Hoseok. “Do I? I don’t recall.”

“Menace,” Hoseok grumbles as he lowers Kihyun to the bed. But it’s no easy task, not with how Kihyun is determined to bring Hoseok down with him. “I need to get puppycat, love.”

“Kiss me first.”

And who is Hoseok to deny a sleepy Kihyun, voice raspy, who is looking up at him with half-lidded eyes? Hoseok presses his lips to Kihyun’s, sighing at the familiar feel of it. It’s been a while since he has properly kissed Kihyun, disregarding the kiss that he gives dutifully every morning. Kihyun makes to pull back, but Hoseok doesn’t want him to go, sucking on Kihyun’s bottom lip before nibbling on the soft skin.

Kihyun gasps, fingers curling in the short hair near Hoseok’s neck. It earns a groan, Hoseok pulling back if only because he really does want to take a nap and Minhyuk really is in the next room over. And Hoseok really can’t keep quiet, but that’s irrelevant right now.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish,” Kihyun pants, eyes half-lidded for another reason now, lips a pretty shade of red. Hoseok has to resist leaning in for another kiss, knowing that he probably won’t be able to pull away again, not with how Kihyun is spread out on their bed and looking as gorgeous as ever.

“Cuddling,” Hoseok emphasizes, taking a step back for good measure. If Kihyun can’t reach out and hook him back in, Hoseok has a better chance of resisting.

Kihyun huffs and Hoseok takes that as a sign that he’s giving up and that Hoseok should leave now if he still wants to curl up in bed with his two favorite people.

“Be back, love,” Hoseok calls over his shoulder, quickly exiting the room before Kihyun decides to try something else to get a few more kisses in. Kihyun is usually the more responsible of the two, but Hoseok has found that Kihyun can be a whole other person when he just wakes up.

When Hoseok rounds the corner to the living room, he finds Minhyuk has rolled to his other side, a little pout on his face. He immediately curls into Hoseok’s chest when Hoseok picks him up, the pout smoothing out into a serene expression. Hoseok doesn’t think he can be any more in love with Minhyuk than he already is, but it’s little things like this – like Minhyuk seeking out warmth and becoming a content cat when he finds it – that make him think otherwise.

Kihyun has rolled over to the left side of the bed, leaving space for Hoseok to place Minhyuk in the middle and have Hoseok on the right side. Even though Hoseok was the one who had wanted to cuddle, both he and Kihyun enjoy it a lot more when Minhyuk is in the middle.

“So we can envelope him in our love,” Hoseok had explained once. Kihyun had hit him in the chest for being cheesy, but hadn’t denied it.

Minhyuk curls fingers in Kihyun’s shirt once he gets close enough, letting out the most adorable pleased sound after scooting closer. Hoseok smiles in complete adoration and notices that Kihyun is smiling too.

“He’s so small,” Hoseok marvels after settling down.

“So beautiful,” Kihyun adds, fingers light as they brush away Minhyuk’s bangs.

“You’re both the most beautiful people in my life. As bright as the stars,” Hoseok whispers. He’s pleased with how Kihyun’s cheeks turn a shade darker and how Kihyun doesn’t meet his eyes, instead focused on Minhyuk.

“You’re so gross.”

“Only for those I love,” Hoseok coos, rumbling with silent laughter when Kihyun blanches.

Minhyuk is warm when Hoseok scoots impossibly closer to be curled right up against Minhyuk’s back. It’s not every day he gets to be the big spoon and there’s no doubt he loves the feeling of someone he loves wrapped up in his arms.

Hoseok looks up to tell Kihyun to have sweet dreams, but the words get stuck in his throat. Kihyun is looking straight at him with a softness to his eyes that Hoseok fell in love with. It’s so open, so welcoming, and Hoseok knows that even if he saw it for the rest of his life, he would never get used to how breathtaking Kihyun is.

“I love you,” Kihyun whispers, but it’s so incredibly loud to Hoseok.

Hoseok smiles, heart bursting out of his chest. “I love you, too.”

And Kihyun turns that beautiful stare of his to Minhyuk and presses a fleeting kiss to his forehead. Hoseok’s heart clenches, wishing more than anything that Minhyuk was awake when Kihyun whispers, “And I love you,” to him.

♫ ♫ ♫ 

Hoseok feels like absolute shit.

It’s not the kind of terrible he feels when he’s sick, or the kind of awful he felt after not doing so well on a test, but it’s the kind of all-encompassing suffering that can only stem from self-reflection and self-doubt.

Because for all of his bravado and his acceptance of who he is, there are still bad days. Hoseok knows who he is, he knows that he simply loves everyone he meets to a certain extent and that it’s fine. His mother had been right when she said that he was meant to love because he has so much love to give.

But there are still certain parts of him that feel guilty, especially towards Kihyun. Kihyun, his beautiful star, the first person to wholeheartedly accept Hoseok for who he is and love him for it all the same. Kihyun, his wonderful boyfriend whom he loves with all his heart, the first relationship of Hoseok’s to be as serious as it is. On Hoseok’s bad days, he’ll think that Kihyun deserves better, deserves someone who can love him and only him.

And he knows it’s irrational, _knows_ that Kihyun loves someone else, too, and it makes him feel even stupider for having these kinds of feelings. But emotions are emotions and if Hoseok could control them, he would have by now. It’s not like he’s a fan of feeling this shitty without any warning whatsoever. Hoseok is just lucky that these feelings decided to come after he got off work this time. It hasn’t been that long since Kihyun found him crying in his office, and if that was embarrassing and he hadn’t cried that much, this would have been much, _much_ worse.

The tears are pouring down Hoseok’s cheeks the longer he thinks about Kihyun, about Minhyuk, about himself. About how there’s a reason he’s never been able to keep good things in his life, how every failed relationship had probably been a result of something he did.

It’s not his fault he loves so deeply, so fully. Hoseok doesn’t usually find that it’s a character flaw, but when he’s low, when he’s down, it’s his worst attribute.

Hoseok just loves Kihyun and Minhyuk so much, his heart aches with it. He loves how Kihyun’s smiles light up the entire room, how Minhyuk only has to look at him to make his knees weak. He loves how they’re always there, how they always seem to know that something is wrong before Hoseok knows it himself. He loves how plainly they show their love, how all three of them always end up finding their way back to each other. He loves when they cuddle, Hoseok warm and protected in their arms. He loves when they simply exist together, three people in sync despite how different they are.

“Hoseok?”

Hoseok barely flinches when Kihyun knocks on the door, knowing that there’s no use in hiding.

“Oh Hoseok,” Kihyun says when he opens the door. Hoseok wiggles around slightly, knowing that he’s going to cry more at the understanding expression on Kihyun’s face. And Hoseok loves him even more because he has never and will never pity Hoseok for this, he will only listen and try to understand. It’s just another reason why he doesn’t really deserve Kihyun.

Hoseok sniffles, futilely wiping at the mess on his face from all of the tears. The bed dips next to Hoseok’s ribs and Hoseok isn’t ready to look up yet, but there’s a sudden determination in him that has him sitting up and staring into Kihyun’s surprised eyes.

“I love you,” Hoseok says, feeling tears starting to gather at the corner of his eyes again. Kihyun’s eyes soften, but he doesn’t say anything, simply nods to let Hoseok know that he’s listening, that he knows. “I love you so much and- and I feel so bad sometimes. You’re so beautiful and bright and there’s nothing I don’t love about you. And then there’s me.” Hoseok pauses to take a breath here, overcome with emotions. “I love you so much, but I also love Minhyuk so much and just because I love two people doesn’t mean I have to share my love. B-but it makes me sad that you don’t have someone who only takes care of you, or who only sees you, or who only loves you. And despite all of that, I also feel incredibly sad about the fact that Minhyuk might not ever know how much I love him – how much _we_ love him. He’s so beautiful and he should always have someone by his side to tell him that.”

Hoseok’s voice wavers towards the end, and it isn’t two seconds after he’s finished that more tears flow down his face.

“Shhh,” Kihyun soothes. He pulls Hoseok into his side and continues to softly hush Hoseok while running a hand through his hair.

“I’m sorry for loving someone else,” Hoseok blubbers. Even though this has happened before, Hoseok’s heart still breaks a little bit, wondering if it’s ever going to be enough.

“If you’re sorry, then I definitely am as well. I’m sorry for loving someone else, love,” Kihyun says gently.

Hoseok instinctively wants to say that it’s fine, that’s it’s not his fault, but he refrains, realizing that that’s what Kihyun is telling him. It isn’t Kihyun’s fault just like it isn’t Hoseok’s fault that they love Minhyuk. And how could they not? Hoseok thinks Kihyun is beautiful, but he also firmly believes that Minhyuk is just as beautiful but in a different way. Whereas Kihyun is bright, it’s a soft kind of warmth that soothes Hoseok in any given situation. Minhyuk is bright, but bold, radiating like the sun and making Hoseok feel energized.

Hoseok wants to apologize, wants to say how sorry he is for being this emotional this often and dragging Kihyun down to comfort him, but all he says instead is, “I’m a mess.”

“You have a lot of feelings. A majority of them just happen to be soft ones,” Kihyun says gently. Hoseok understands what he’s really saying – “You aren’t, you’re wonderful and you have so much love and I’m happy to be one of the people who receives it.” When Hoseok looks up, there’s a small smile on Kihyun’s face, his eyes twinkling like stars as he stares at Hoseok.

“I love you,” Hoseok whispers, a few more stray tears falling.

Kihyun wipes them away tenderly, still with that smile on his face. “I love you, too.”

Hoseok knows this isn’t going to be the last time he goes through this. But despite it all, Kihyun is going to be there for him, he’s still going to love Hoseok and Hoseok is still going to love Kihyun. And hopefully, one day, Minhyuk will be included as well, but until that days comes, Hoseok will snuggle up to Kihyun with a heart full of so much love and think that maybe he isn’t so broken after all.

♫ ♫ ♫ 

Hoseok makes a promise to himself after that. He isn’t going to get anything done if he simply watches from the sidelines and never tells Minhyuk how he feels. There’s going to be a point in time where Minhyuk is going to find someone else and be happy with them, and as much as Hoseok loves him and wishes for his happiness, Hoseok is selfish enough to want to be that person, along with Kihyun.

Kihyun had been supportive, yet a bit hesitant, when Hoseok had told him of his decision, but since he’s just as in love with Minhyuk as Hoseok is, it hadn’t taken long for Kihyun to agree.

“It’ll be fine,” Hoseok had said. He had seen the spark of worry in Kihyun’s eyes, and he was sure that Kihyun could see the same in his, but Hoseok had decided that he was going to do something and so he was going to do something.

“It’ll be fine,” Kihyun had repeated and he had sounded like he believed it.

Hoseok started off with little things. It had been hard in the beginning, to allow himself to nuzzle against Minhyuk whenever he curled up against Hoseok on the couch and to allow himself to freely kiss Minhyuk’s head or temple if he felt the time was right. It wasn’t really anything new, but instead like the same old thing more consistently. Minhyuk hadn’t seemed to mind the new affection, or he was just so used to it that he didn’t think about it. In any case, Minhyuk had responded in kind, touching both Hoseok and Kihyun more often over the two weeks. Hoseok isn’t sure whether it’s a reaction to the increased affection Minhyuk is receiving or something else, but Hoseok is definitely not complaining.

There are a few new things, too. Hoseok traces out aimless patterns against Minhyuk’s arms or the back of his hands sometimes when they’re watching something on the television. Minhyuk had shivered the first time, but he doesn’t flinch anymore when Hoseok takes his hand to hold it or trace something.

Hoseok has also caught Kihyun wrapping his arms around Minhyuk and placing his chin on Minhyuk’s shoulder in the kitchen while he whispers to him. Hoseok had seen the way Minhyuk had frozen and his heart had skipped a beat in anxiety, but then Minhyuk had relaxed, a beautiful smile on his face as he turned slightly and responded with his own whispered answer.

They’ve both also made it a point to talk to Minhyuk more. They don’t see each other as often as Hoseok would like, with Minhyuk either in class or studying away. Hoseok knows how important this is for Minhyuk and just how hard Minhyuk works towards getting his teaching degree, so he doesn’t bother Minhyuk much. The difference is that now, Hoseok makes it a point to text Minhyuk during the day to see how he’s doing or to simply send him something funny he found on the Internet. Their group chat these days is filled with memes and stickers more than actual conversation, courtesy of Hoseok and Minhyuk, but Hoseok feels so incredibly happy. In the grand scheme of things, it might not seem like much, but Minhyuk isn’t pushing them away and that’s all they could’ve hoped for.

Hoseok comes home one Sunday afternoon, arms straining from the bags full of groceries in his arms. Summer is almost here, which means that Hoseok has a chance to wear more sleeveless shirts. Kihyun always swats him and tells him to stop showing off and that he can see Hoseok’s nipples with how low-cut the sides are, but Hoseok knows that Kihyun doesn’t mind so he only laughs.

Hoseok has just kicked the door shut when someone calls his name.

“Yeah, Minhyuk. I’m here!” Hoseok responds as he bends over to untie his laces.

There’s a strangled sort of sound a few seconds later, and Hoseok quickly looks up to make sure nothing is wrong. Minhyuk is standing there, mouth dropped open slightly and eyes wide as they stare at Hoseok. He looks down at himself to see if anything is wrong or if any of the milk spilled, but he doesn’t find anything out of the ordinary.

“Is there something on my face?”

Hoseok’s question seems to snap Minhyuk out of whatever stupor he’s in, an audible clack sounding out when he closes his mouth. “I, uh, no, your face is perfectly fine.” Hoseok raises an eyebrow at that, which causes Minhyuk to become even more flustered.

“I just, um, remembered that I have to get something at the grocery store! Yeah!” Minhyuk keeps blabbering on about how he needs this and that. Hoseok watches as he quickly strides over, past Hoseok, and pulls on a pair of shoes before exiting their apartment. Hoseok blinks, not entirely sure what just happened, but he straightens up, the fabric of his shirt swishing back to cover his chest.

Kihyun rounds the corner, a confused look on his face. “Was Minhyuk just here?”

“He was, but he flew out the door to go to the grocery store after he turned the corner while I was taking my shoes off.” It sounds even more odd when he says it, but he isn’t lying.

Kihyun’s expression changes to one of understanding and he starts laughing, which confuses Hoseok even more.

“There isn’t something on my face, right?” he asks, just to make sure.

Kihyun shakes his head, still chuckling. “I’m pretty sure he saw down your shirt while you were bent over.”

That still doesn’t explain much. “But he’s seen me shirtless a handful of times? It’s not like there’s anything new?”

“Oh, love,” Kihyun coos. “I’ve seen you shirtless a lot, but I’ll admit that it’s still something of a religious experience each time. You have a very nice body, if you weren’t aware.”

Through his preening, Hoseok comes to the realization that Minhyuk had been flustered because of _him_.

“Oh,” Hoseok says, drawing out the word. He smirks, then, slightly proud of himself. “Well that’s a good sign, right? He might be attracted to me.”

Kihyun chuckles again. “I don’t think it’s up for debate, if the way he reacted is any indication.”

Hoseok feels hope bloom in his chest, a wide smile spreading across his face. Hoseok doesn’t want to let himself get too excited – there’s a difference between physical attraction and the want to be with someone potentially for the rest of their life – but there’s no denying that this is a good thing.

“Hey,” Kihyun suddenly calls. There’s that smile of his on his face, the one that can’t mean anything good. “Should we tease him a bit when he comes back? I have an idea.”

Kihyun’s idea turns out to be genius and Hoseok feels just a little bit bad about how much they’re going to tease Minhyuk, but hopefully it doesn’t backfire on them.

They’re both in the kitchen putting away the groceries for the third time – they’ve been putting and taking out groceries to bide time and be ready when Minhyuk comes back – when the door opens. Minhyuk shuffles to the entryway to the kitchen, looking just like Hoseok had thirty minutes ago with multiple bags in his arms. His eyes are wide when he turns the corner, but Hoseok just smiles at him and greets him with, “Hey, love,” like nothing had even happened.

Kihyun pads over to help take the bags from him, clucking his tongue in displeasure when he sees the red lines the bags had cut into Minhyuk’s wrists. “You need to be more careful, puppycat. This could be dangerous.” And then he proceeds to put the bags on the counter and rubs Minhyuk’s wrists to try and get the feeling back into them. Hoseok has to turn away to re-put the milk in the fridge to hid his smile, completely endeared by how wide-eyed Minhyuk looks as Kihyun fusses over him.

“What did you get?” Kihyun enquires a while later. Hoseok turns back to shift through his own groceries, but he pays more attention to Minhyuk and Kihyun.

“Oh, just stuff I thought that we were a little low on,” Minhyuk replies with a shrug. Hoseok doesn’t miss the way he shuffles from foot to foot, eyes flickering around.

“Hey, he bought more milk! We can put it next to the carton you bought,” Kihyun says with a smile. Hoseok almost laughs at how Minhyuk turns his wide eyes to Kihyun, then to Hoseok, before settling on Kihyun again.

“It looks like the exact same brand, too,” Hoseok muses.

“Well at least we have a lot of milk now? There’s nothing wrong with that, right?” Minhyuk wonders, his voice a little more high-pitched than usual.

“Of course not,” Kihyun assures. He softly presses a kiss to Minhyuk’s cheek, light as a feather. “Thank you for going to the store.”

Hoseok has never see Minhyuk’s face turn so red so fast. He only has a few seconds to enjoy the pretty sight before Minhyuk is bolting, his footsteps echoing against the hardwood floor as he hurries to his room.

Hoseok feels his heart clench as he hears Minhyuk close the door to his room. “Do you think we went too far?”

Kihyun bites his lips, staring towards Minhyuk’s room. “I don’t think so? But maybe the kiss was too much. I don’t think I’ve ever done it like that before.”

Hoseok walks over to place a hand on Kihyun’s shoulder. “I’ll go talk to him, but don’t worry.”

“You know I will.”

Hoseok smiles, hoping that it’s comforting. “I do, but I can hope, can’t I?”

That gets Kihyun to crack a small smile. “Go.”

Hoseok doesn’t know why it feels so daunting walking to Minhyuk’s room, but he waffles in front of the door for a few seconds, wondering if he should knock. But, he has to make sure that Minhyuk isn’t mad or offended.

Hoseok knocks softly, voice quiet as he asks, “Minhyuk?”

He doesn’t hear anything for a while, and just when he’s about to turn away, he hears some shuffling and a, “Come in.”

Minhyuk is bundled up under his sheets when Hoseok peers into his room and a smile automatically curls Hoseok’s lips up at the sight. Minhyuk wiggles around a bit as he avoids eye contact. Hoseok is cautious as he crosses the room, taking in Minhyuk’s expression to make sure that he isn’t crossing any lines. Minhyuk doesn’t do anything, though, simply stares at Hoseok for a second before flicking his eyes down towards his sheets with red cheeks.

“Are you okay?” Hoseok asks softly. Minhyuk shifts again, and Hoseok knows Minhyuk well enough to know that he’s making room so Hoseok can sit, so he does with another smile.

Minhyuk peers up at Hoseok and Hoseok swears his breath catches. “Yeah, I’m okay. Just got a little tired after carrying all of those bags. It’s pretty hot outside.”

Hoseok brushes fingers through Minhyuk’s hair, chest warm when Minhyuk leans into the touch with a soft sigh, eyes fluttering shut for the briefest of moments.

Hoseok doesn’t quite believe him, but he’s not going to push. The fact that Minhyuk is letting him into his room, into his personal space, is enough to assure Hoseok that everything is fine. That doesn’t mean he’s not worried, though. “Okay. I know you already know this, but you can come to either Kihyun or I when things are hard, okay? We’re here for you if you ever need anything.”

Minhyuk blinks beautiful eyes up at Hoseok and he could get lost in them if he let himself, but this is an important moment so he doesn’t.

Minhyuk smiles and it’s like the sun is rising for the second time that day. “I know, don’t worry. Nothing is wrong, I promise.”

“You promised,” Hoseok sing-songs. “I trust you and I’ll leave you alone now. Dinner should be ready in a few hours, and if I have to come in here and wrestle you out from under these blankets because you fell asleep, I’m not going to be merciful with the tickling.”

Minhyuk opens his mouth to reply but Hoseok is too busy placing a soft kiss on his forehead to pay attention. Minhyuk’s mouth stays open, words forgotten and replaced with shocked silence as Hoseok bounds out of the room.

Hoseok hasn’t even taken a full step into the kitchen when Kihyun blurts out, “Is he okay?”

Hoseok stares at Kihyun, who fidgets under the stare and the stress of waiting. “I told you not to worry.”

“I can’t help it!” Kihyun cries. He worries his bottom lip between his teeth.

Hoseok thumbs against Kihyun’s lip to make sure he doesn’t press down too hard. Hoseok smiles, reassuring. “He’ll be okay, I think. It seems like he was just a little overwhelmed, but he didn’t mind me sitting next to him on his bed and petting through his hair.”

Kihyun searches his face, probably for reassurance, Hoseok figures. Kihyun is so close to him, Hoseok swears that he can see every blemish, every mole with perfect clarity.

“Okay,” Kihyun breathes after a few seconds, seemingly having found what he was looking for.

“Why did he buy so much?” Kihyun chuckles a few minutes later, hefting a carton of eggs into the fridge. “He could’ve just bought a few bags of chips or cookies, he didn’t have to buy out the whole dairy section.”

Hoseok can’t help but smile. “Well he does really like dairy. And if what you said earlier was true, he was probably a little stunned because of me.”

Kihyun snorts. “Don’t give yourself too much credit there.”

“You’re so mean,” Hoseok whines. “You tell me how nice my body is and then you tell me that.”

Kihyun simply sticks his tongue out, which of course prompts Hoseok to do the same because he’s actually still a child.

Kihyun shakes his head. “Your ego doesn’t need more inflating. It’s already gotten too big today.”

“So you aren’t denying that it’s a possibility.”

“I’m not not saying that it might be something that is potentially true.”

“What?” Hoseok blinks.

Snickering, Kihyun steps around Hoseok to put the cheese in the fridge. He taps Hoseok on the butt on the way back, smirking as he says, “Exactly.”

“Kihyunnie!”

♫ ♫ ♫ 

It’s late when Hoseok and Kihyun return to their apartment. Everyone at the bakery makes it an effort to get together at least once every month, to just talk and have a good time. The little pizza place is just down the street, and they’ve been frequenting it ever since they stumbled upon it months after opening the bakery.

Hoseok stumbles a bit, Kihyun’s hands immediately clutching onto his hips to make sure he doesn’t fall.

“I told you you should have gone to sleep earlier,” Kihyun whispers. “You were almost dead on your feet the entire way here.”

“It’s not my fault that Minhyuk can be persuasive when he wants to watch something,” Hoseok mumbles back. He and Minhyuk had stayed up until three that morning watching episode after episode of some drama that Minhyuk had roped him into. Hoseok will admit that it’s a good drama, or at least the parts that he actually watched before he got distracted by Minhyuk were.

Kihyun tsks as he takes his shoes off. “You’re just weak for him.”

“That’s hypocritical of you, Kihyunnie,” Hoseok admonishes softly.

Kihyun flicks Hoseok on the arm and he whines in response. “I never said I wasn’t.”

“But you _implied_ it.”

Giving Hoseok an unimpressed look, Kihyun only tsks again. The lights are off other than the lone light coming from the kitchen that Hoseok hadn’t noticed was on until now. Furrowing his eyebrows, Hoseok asks, “Did Minhyuk leave the light on before going to bed?”

Kihyun shrugs and Hoseok quietly follows him towards the kitchen, already thinking about how nice it’s going to be when he’s snuggled up in bed.

Hoseok almost runs into Kihyun when he suddenly stops, a complaint on the tip of his tongue until Kihyun presses a hand against his mouth. All it does is muffle the whine Hoseok lets out at the sudden touch, and it’s only when Hoseok looks into the kitchen does he understand why Kihyun had stopped.

Minhyuk is typing away on his laptop, three of his books strewn around the kitchen table among a bunch of papers. Hoseok can smell the lingering scent of coffee in the air and wonders just how many cups Minhyuk has had tonight alone.

“Minhyuk,” Kihyun breathes softly. Minhyuk jumps in place, eyes wide when he turns towards them. Hoseok can see the bags under his eyes, can see that Minhyuk has been going at this for hours without even asking.

Hoseok removes Kihyun’s hand to ask, “Did you eat dinner?”

Minhyuk’s panicked expression changes into a guilty one and that’s all of the answer that Hoseok needs. Despite how tired he was a minute ago, he immediately starts thinking about the food they have to see if he can make one of Minhyuk’s favorite dishes. It’s late, and Hoseok is always telling them how important it is to have a regular eating schedule, but eating nothing is worse. Hoseok doesn’t want to ask, but he’s almost entirely sure that Minhyuk hasn’t eaten anything other than the breakfast they all ate together this morning.

Once Minhyuk figures out what Hoseok is doing, he starts protesting. “You don’t have to, it’s okay. I’m really not that hungry! I just need to finish this really fast and I’ll go to bed.”

Hoseok, who has heard this a multitude of times, sends Minhyuk a flat stare. He loves Minhyuk, he really does, but this is one thing that he refuses to let go regardless of how large his soft spot for Minhyuk is.

“Minhyuk,” Kihyun repeats, this time more stern despite his soft tone. When Minhyuk turns towards Kihyun, Hoseok goes back to digging through their fridge for what he needs. “Please, Minhyuk, you should eat something.”

It isn’t often that Kihyun calls Minhyuk by his name, instead opting to call him a nickname more often than not. Hoseok knows that Minhyuk knows how serious Kihyun is and can see the moment the fight leaves him, Minhyuk’s shoulders slumping, fingers falling away from his keyboard.

While Hoseok works on a simple serving of fried rice with chicken, Kihyun helps Minhyuk clean up. It had been a bit of a struggle when Kihyun had first suggested that Minhyuk stop for the night, Minhyuk insisting that he absolutely _had_ to finish this paper today. It was only when Kihyun pried the information out that the paper wasn’t due for another week, and both Hoseok and Kihyun had given him stern looks, did he let Kihyun put things away.

“I just wanted to be done with it,” Minhyuk mumbles and he sounds so sad for reasons that Hoseok only understands slightly. Minhyuk has always been a hard worker, preferring to finish things earlier rather than later, but graduate school is more work than Hoseok could have ever imagined. He sees it in the way that Minhyuk reverts into himself for a whole week when there are tests soon or when he can hear the tapping of keys through the wall late at night when he should be sleeping but is up worrying about Minhyuk instead. Minhyuk is an adult – he can take care of himself, Hoseok knows that. But there are times where Hoseok has the urge to _protect_ , to bring Minhyuk back away from himself for a while because working that hard for that long can’t be good for Minhyuk at all.

“We know, love, we know. But you have to take care of yourself, too. If you don’t, then you won’t be able to work at all.” Kihyun’s voice is low, sweet, but so incredibly loud in the silence of their kitchen at almost two in the morning.

“We only do this because we care,” Hoseok adds. He turns away to hide the tears starting to gather in his eyes, knowing that if he looks at Minhyuk any longer he’s not going to be able to hold them back. It’s hard, seeing someone he loves continuing to work to the point of exhaustion more often than should happen.

“I know,” Minhyuk whispers. Hoseok thinks his ears might be playing tricks on him, but he swears that he hears Minhyuk sniffle. He can’t turn around in fear of showing Minhyuk how emotional he has become, though, so he only hopes that he heard wrong.

Kihyun keeps Minhyuk busy while Hoseok cooks, asking about his day and telling Minhyuk about his in return. Hoseok hears Minhyuk yawn more than a few times and he knows that the inevitable crash is coming. It always happens when Minhyuk stays up like this – he thinks he’s fine, until he stops for even a minute and then sleep overcomes him so suddenly he can’t even begin to fight it. Hoseok has seen it happen more often than he would like, back in the day when their bakery was just starting out and Hoseok had to take some of his work home in order to keep up with it all. Hoseok had been in the middle of running through the numbers for the fifth time, trying to find the reason they weren’t adding up, when Minhyuk had made a noise. Startled, Hoseok had looked up to ensure that Minhyuk wasn’t in pain or anything only to find Minhyuk’s head bobbing back down, Minhyuk making the noise again as he blinked himself awake. It had happened two more times before Hoseok had stood up and practically carried Minhyuk to Hoseok and Kihyun’s bedroom to sleep. It was a testament to how tired Minhyuk was that he hadn’t even protested after making Hoseok stop so he could close his laptop.

Hoseok imagines it’s much of the same thing now, except that Kihyun is obviously trying to keep them all awake with talking, regardless of how mundane.

It’s a good thing they already have rice made in the fridge, cutting the cooking time for Hoseok almost in half. It isn’t long until he’s placing the food in front of Minhyuk with a smile.

Minhyuk goes to take a large bite of the food, but Kihyun stops him by grabbing his wrist, eyebrows furrowed. “If you eat that right away, you’re going to burn your tongue.”

“Sorry,” Minhyuk replies sheepishly. “I was only thinking about eating quickly so we can go to sleep faster.”

“Hey!” Hoseok squawks. “My cooking is amazing and you should savor it.”

“Kihyunnie’s is better,” Minhyuk states, as simple as that, like he didn’t just crush Hoseok’s heart and wound his pride.

Kihyun practically cackles at the way Hoseok’s mouth falls open in shock.

“Well,” Hoseok sniffs, “if you don’t want it, then I can just put it in the fridge to eat later.”

“No!” Minhyuk cries. His palm is warm on Hoseok’s wrist and Hoseok falters, thighs flexing from how he’s halfway out of his seat. “I’m sorry. Stay, please.”

Hoseok could never be mad at Minhyuk, especially not when he’s telling the truth, but he pauses if only to see Minhyuk’s honest, open expression.

“I guess I could stay, if you want me to,” Hoseok says, going for nonchalance. If the raised eyebrow Kihyun sends him is any indication, he’s more transparent than he had hoped.

Minhyuk doesn’t seem to see it, though, eyes soft and sincere as he nods. Hoseok really hopes that Minhyuk can’t feel how rapidly his pulse is beating from the hold he has on his wrist.

The rice is cool enough to eat now, so while Minhyuk eats, Hoseok and Kihyun watch him since they don’t have anything else to do. Minhyuk can only handle the attention for a few scoops, cheeks dark as he asks them if something is wrong.

Hoseok thinks to himself that the only thing that’s wrong in this situation is that he can’t openly tell Minhyuk how amazing he is, how proud Hoseok is of him for following his dreams so intently, how Hoseok is caught in his orbit with no hope of ever leaving without sounding like the fool in love he is.

“Do you feel uncomfortable?” Kihyun wonders. Despite his question, though, he continues to focus on Minhyuk, almost like he’s tracing every single feature with utmost care, like he too can’t believe how gorgeous Minhyuk is.

“It’s a bit embarrassing,” Minhyuk mumbles. His eyelashes cast shadows on his cheeks when he looks down towards his bowl and Hoseok feels a ridiculously inexplicable want to be Minhyuk’s cheeks so he can feel the soft caress.

“Our puppycat is embarrassed,” Kihyun coos. He’s always been faster to snap out of his thoughts than Hoseok, always faster to respond and make it seem less awkward and not like he was admiring the star that is Minhyuk.

Minhyuk makes a noise in the back of his throat, nose scrunching as he focuses on batting Kihyun’s hand away from his face. Hoseok notices the color of his cheeks, though, and how the shade has only gotten darker and travelled to his ears.

“Let him eat, Kihyunnie,” Hoseok chides. “You can keep teasing him after he’s eaten and we’re cuddled in bed.”

Kihyun huffs, but doesn’t look displeased at the thought. Whether it’s teasing Minhyuk more or the cuddling that has him excited, Hoseok isn’t sure, but he guesses that it’s probably a mix of both.

Hoseok doesn’t really have anything else to do, though, and in an effort to prevent himself from staring at Minhyuk again as well as stay awake, he makes small talk. It’s always been easy to talk to both Kihyun and Minhyuk, with how Minhyuk can talk enough for four people if he really gets going. Here, in the muted light of their kitchen, they all talk and Hoseok falls for both of them again and again and again.

“Can I be the on the outside this time?” Minhyuk asks later, as they’re all getting ready for bed. Hoseok is determinedly not looking towards Minhyuk, who for some reason has decided to bring clothes from his room and change in Kihyun and Hoseok’s room instead of simply changing in his own. Hoseok is definitely too weak to resist the temptation that is Minhyuk on a good day, so now, his body weighed down by sleep and inhibitions lowered more than usual, he knows he would be helpless.

“If you want to,” Hoseok eventually chokes out. He can feel how warm his ears get as he focuses on pulling on his own pants and _not_ on the shuffling of fabric behind him as Minhyuk changes shirts.

“I call the other outside!” Kihyun hollers from the bathroom. He appears seconds later looking like a ruffled angel, hair fluffy and one of the sides of his white shirt slipping off of his left shoulder.

Hoseok huffs like he’s incredibly burdened with being stuck in the middle, but before he can say anything, Kihyun wags a finger at him. “Don’t even pretend like you don’t enjoy being in the middle the most, you cuddle maniac.”

“Rude,” Hoseok mutters, yelping when Kihyun jabs him in the side. “How did you even hear that?!”

“It’s not hard to guess,” Kihyun sing-songs as he makes his way towards Minhyuk, who had been watching their bickering with a small smirk, pants and shirt thankfully on.

Hoseok grumbles more as he finishes tugging his shirt on. Kihyun is so mean to him sometimes.

“You better hurry or Minhyuk and I will just end up cuddling by ourselves,” Kihyun says.

Hoseok gasps just as Minhyuk laughs and asks, “Weren’t you the one who wanted to sleep so badly, anyways?”

“You’ve corrupted him, Kihyunnie,” Hoseok accuses, but he’s quick to scurry over to the bed regardless, letting out an affronted noise when Kihyun stops him with a hand to his chest. He knows he’s pouting as he asks, “Why?”

Kihyun is looking at him with slightly furrowed brows, the way he does when he’s thinking about something, but Hoseok also knows Kihyun well enough to pick out the teasing glint in his eyes. “You’re being mean. Accusing me of things I haven’t done when I was merely pointing something out and Minhyuk agreed.”

Minhyuk’s hair flops around as he nods and Hoseok can’t believe this.

“I can’t believe you’re both ganging up on me and denying me of this wonderful cuddling opportunity.” Hoseok is still pouting, but now has added the pitiful kicked puppy look as well. Neither of them are very good at denying Hoseok of anything with this expression and they all know it.

Minhyuk caves first, like Hoseok knew he would. Hoseok may be weak for cute things, but Minhyuk is even weaker, so it doesn’t take long for him to let out a sound and pull both Kihyun and Hoseok down onto the bed with him.

“This is why I like Minhyuk more,” Hoseok sighs as he curls himself around Minhyuk, nuzzling his neck.

Kihyun bites his shoulder and Hoseok yelps right into Minhyuk’s ear, which causes Minhyuk to yelp as well.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Hoseok apologizes profusely while Kihyun just snickers behind him.

Minhyuk is pouting back at Hoseok and Hoseok freezes, eyes wide and lips open to spill the next apology but he’s too distracted by how close Minhyuk’s face is. Hoseok swears that he can see the stars in Minhyuk’s eyes, with some flecks of the sun’s bright flames.

Kihyun’s fingers digging into Hoseok’s lower back break him out of his trace and he apologizes one more time before pressing his face into the junction between Minhyuk’s neck and collarbones.

“It’s okay,” Minhyuk whispers. Hoseok can feel the vibrations through his entire body, almost all of Hoseok’s body touching Minhyuk’s, and he shivers. It doesn’t help when Kihyun leans over Hoseok, his palm warm on Hoseok’s hip to keep his balance as he whispers out his own apology to Minhyuk.

Hoseok is about to complain about how he should get one, too, but Kihyun kisses his cheek as he settles back down into his spot behind Hoseok and all of his protests die out.

“Good night,” Kihyun whispers once they’ve all gotten comfortable, the only companion in the dark room being the sliver of moonlight that filters in from under the curtains.

“Night,” Minhyuk says, the syllables stretched out and sleepy.

Completely warm and feeling more at home than he has in a long time, Hoseok replies with his own, “Good night,” and hopes they can hear the love in his voice.

♫ ♫ ♫ 

This is a terrible fucking idea.

Hoseok isn’t sure why he even thought this would be a good idea in the first place, but Kihyun had been enthusiastic when he agreed. Hoseok is pretty sure that Kihyun is related to the devil because he _had_ to have known that this would be a terrible idea and that Hoseok definitely wasn’t in his right mind when he suggested it.

In Hoseok’s defense, it had been for Minhyuk, who had just finished his final exams of the semester and Hoseok had thought that it would be nice to go out for a change. He isn’t sure when “going out” turned into “going to a club,” but now he’s here and Hoseok is pretty sure he’s going to start drooling any minute.

It had been a very large struggle keeping it together earlier when they left their apartment. Hoseok himself had felt pretty good about his outfit, and although he knew he was going to regret wearing the turtleneck in the near future, it showed off his arms and chest too well to pass up. Kihyun has also told him multiple times how nice he legs – specifically his thighs – looked in these black jeans, so it was an easy pick. A simple leather jacket, a few rings, and hair styled up and out of his face later and Hoseok was done.

The problem, and cause of resultant stress, had come from Kihyun and Minhyuk’s outfits. Hoseok had a hunch that Kihyun was probably going to wear tight, ripped black jeans, but Hoseok was not prepared for Kihyun to walk out in a pair that had four rips in his left thigh _alone_.

“Fuck,” Hoseok had exhaled, torn between closing his eyes and continuing to look over the way Kihyun’s band tee fit his torso so well or how broad his own leather jacket made his shoulders look.

“Fuck,” Hoseok had repeated, this time with more feeling when he noticed the thin strip of leather around Kihyun’s neck, the little silver pendant hanging from the middle absolutely teasing Hoseok.

“I would normally say yes, but we’re supposed to be going out soon,” Kihyun had said and Hoseok hadn’t been amused.

The worst part was when Minhyuk had walked out looking like he was something straight out of Hoseok’s fantasies. It hadn’t been the first time he had cursed his life choices that led him to sharing an apartment with two people who loved black jeans and it wouldn’t be the last.

Minhyuk wasn’t even wearing anything special, but it was the way the air around him had changed with confidence that had Hoseok hooked. From the line of eyeliner around Minhyuk’s eyes to the thin white sweater with more holes than fabric to the huge ring hanging off his belt to his black boots, Hoseok was absolutely, truly fucked.

It hasn’t gotten better since they arrived at the club. It's a given that people are going to look at them – three attractive guys going to the club late on a Friday night looking like sin aren’t going to go unnoticed by the female _or_ male population. Hoseok himself can’t keep his eyes off of Kihyun or Minhyuk, absolutely mesmerized as they dance against each other on the dance floor under the myriad of colorful lights casting shadows across their figures. Hoseok’s fingers twitch towards the alcohol he doesn’t have, groaning when he remembers that he told himself he wouldn’t be drinking tonight. Minhyuk is definitely going to drink too much and Kihyun is always a wild card with his drinking, so Hoseok had opted out of getting drunk. And Hoseok is a masochist who wants to remember this in the morning, so there’s that.

There’s suddenly a body in his lap, Hoseok’s immediate reaction being to gently push that person off of him until he realizes that it’s Kihyun who is curling arms around Hoseok’s neck.

“You look like you’re having a great time over here,” Kihyun teases, breath warm against Hoseok’s neck.

Hoseok’s fingers dig into Kihyun’s hips as a shiver runs through him. “Yeah, I’m just, you know, resisting temptation while part of my soul dies, it’s not a problem.”

Kihyun laughs, warm and wonderful and bright. His eyes twinkle when he looks at Hoseok. Despite how some of his eyeliner has smudged at the corners, Hoseok still thinks Kihyun looks gorgeous, if not more than before. “Come dance with me.”

“But-” Hoseok’s protest cuts off with a yelp when Kihyun swiftly gets up and pulls Hoseok with him.

“Dance with me,” Kihyun repeats before he turns and presses his back against Hoseok’s front and rolls his body to the beat.

“Fuck,” Hoseok grits out, hands automatically clutching Kihyun’s hips like they’re a lifeline even though they’re the exact reason he needs to be grounded in this first place.

Hoseok can’t hear Kihyun's laugh well, but he sees it well enough in the way Kihyun throws his head back and his eyes scrunch up in mirth. “You’re full of words tonight.”

“How am I supposed to remain sane with both of you dressed up like you are?” Hoseok runs a hand down Kihyun’s chest and dips two fingers into the topmost rip of Kihyun’s jeans for emphasis.

Kihyun stutters out a breath, ass more insistent against Hoseok. It’s only then that Hoseok starts to let himself go, little rolls of his hips to match Kihyun’s rhythm and whatever Kihyun was just about to say gets lost into the air as another shaky exhale.

Kihyun turns so quickly that he’s a blur, eyes slightly wild as he stares at Hoseok. He always teases Kihyun for how small his fingers are compared to his or Minhyuk’s, but just because Kihyun has small hands doesn’t mean he’s weak. Kihyun curls fingers through Hoseok’s hair, pulling back so sharply and suddenly that Hoseok gasps, hips stuttering at the white hot heat that settles in his stomach.

“And what about you?” Kihyun wonders, a whine leaving Hoseok at how Kihyun’s suddenly low voice is right next to his ear. Kihyun’s fingers burn on Hoseok’s thigh, right over where his tattoo is, and Hoseok chokes on air when Kihyun follows the touch with a bite to his ear lobe.

Hoseok doesn’t have the voice to respond even if he wanted to. All he can do is pant, skin burning from Kihyun’s touch. There’s a small part of Hoseok’s brain – the _very_ small part that is working at the moment – that wonders how many drinks Kihyun has had to be this bold, but Hoseok remembers that Kihyun only needs the atmosphere of the club to increase his confidence and that drinks come second. Hoseok might need a drink at this rate, fuck his promise to himself.

Thankfully, Kihyun pulls away before Hoseok collapses into a puddle of the man he once was. Hoseok doesn’t get much of a break, though, not with how Kihyun goes back to grinding against him.

“You’re out for my blood,” Hoseok manages to wheeze.

Kihyun only sends him a smirk and that’s when Hoseok decides to finally do something back. It’s only fair, seeing how Kihyun just dragged him through too many emotions in too short of a time. It’s a good thing that Hoseok knows how to use his hips.

They break apart three songs later, although they all really sound the same to Hoseok. But he’s sweaty and he needs a drink to cool off, which he tells Kihyun, who simply pouts at the sudden loss of warmth behind him but asks for a water as well.

By the time Hoseok turns around with both glasses of water, he can’t find Kihyun anywhere. Sighing, Hoseok sets off towards their table, hoping that Kihyun and Minhyuk are sitting there.

They aren’t. The table is empty save for Hoseok and Kihyun’s jackets draped across the booths. The club is even more full than it was when they first arrived and Hoseok can only hope that luck is on his side and that he can find them quickly before he starts to stress himself out. They’re both adults, and Hoseok trusts them. It’s just other people he doesn’t trust.

Hoseok finds them on his third sweep of the crowd, shoulders relaxing at the familiar sight of Kihyun’s dark red hair next to Minhyuk’s black. The relief is short-lived, Hoseok’s back going completely straight and jaw dropping as he takes in the sight of Minhyuk and Kihyun practically dry humping on the floor. Hoseok doesn’t think he’s _ever_ seen either of their hips move that way, especially not towards each other, but there’s a first for everything.

“Christ,” Hoseok mutters. He can’t keep his eye off of them. Kihyun is clearly in control, one hand wrapped around Minhyuk’s neck and the other around his waist as Minhyuk fights to keep up with the beat. He’s probably had more drinks than he should have by now, but Hoseok lets it go, if only because this is supposed to be Minhyuk’s day of freedom.

Kihyun drags his lips from Minhyuk’s ear to just shy of the corner of his mouth and Hoseok sees the curl of Kihyun's lip as he smirks. He has no idea what Minhyuk just did or what sound he just let out, but it’s clear that Kihyun enjoyed whatever it was very, very much. Hoseok has half a mind to walk over and demand they stop, if only so they won’t hurtle past the line of public indecency. If Hoseok is being honest, though, he really only has his own interests in heart because seeing the two of them so wound up together like that is absolute sin and Hoseok is more than willing to join.

There comes a point where Minhyuk licks his lips as he stares right at Kihyun before whispering near his ear, their hips still continuing to press against each other and Hoseok can’t look anymore if he wants to keep what little sanity he has left. A girl comes up to him asking if he wants to dance, but he’s too stressed out from what he just saw to give her more than a weak shake of the head and a mumbled response that he knows she didn’t hear.

Hoseok downs the rest of his water, but it doesn’t help calm the fire racing through his veins. Those images are going to haunt him for weeks if he lets them. Hoseok is normally weak when it comes to anything related to Kihyun or Minhyuk when they aren’t trying to climb each other, so he already knows he’s going to be suffering for a while.

Much like earlier, Hoseok is sitting there until there’s suddenly someone in his lap. The weight is different, and the person’s balance is clearly shot to hell from how they sway from side to side after plopping down, but Hoseok would know Minhyuk from just his hands alone.

“Hoseok!” Minhyuk cries happily. Up this close, Hoseok can see how unfocused Minhyuk’s eyes are, the glassy sheen obvious. His breath smells like vodka when he says, “I haven’t seen you in so long!”

Hoseok chuckles despite himself. “I danced with you a while ago, silly.”

Minhyuk pouts like he’s thinking. He squints at Hoseok, but it’s more like a wink with how one eye closes more than the other. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Hoseok says, arms fully wrapping around Minhyuk’s waist when he starts tilting again. Minhyuk lets out a happy little hum at the contact. “Before I danced with Kihyunnie.”

Minhyuk hums again, but he doesn’t seem to care much about the conversation anymore, more interested in fingering the hair at the nape of Hoseok’s neck.

“Your hair is so nice,” Minhyuk sighs. “I wish that I had nice hair like you.”

Now Hoseok is amused. A drunk Minhyuk is always an adorable, talkative Minhyuk, much more so than usual and Hoseok has been wondering how long it would take him to get to this point tonight.

“Thanks, love, but what about Kihyun’s hair? I like his more than mine.”

Minhyuk gasps as if he has forgotten. “Right! His undercut is so nice. I really like running my fingers over it.” Minhyuk runs his hands through the side of Hoseok’s hair to demonstrate, but Hoseok is pretty sure that a large part of Minhyuk thinks that he’s Kihyun at the moment. He doesn’t say anything, just lets Minhyuk card fingers through his hair with a small smile.

“Here you are!” Kihyun shouts, gaining both Minhyuk and Hoseok’s attention. His face is flushed and there’s sweat lining his hairline, but his eyes are bright and he’s so beautiful that it hurts.

Minhyuk looks back and forth between the two of them in confusion a few times before closing his eyes with a small whine. “Too fast,” Minhyuk complains, but he forgets it in a few seconds in favor of reaching back towards Kihyun to bring him closer. Kihyun stumbles slightly, but shuffles forward like Minhyuk wants until they’re all pressed together. It’s a bit weird, Hoseok sitting with Minhyuk straddling his lap and Kihyun looming over them, but Minhyuk seems to enjoy the contact.

Kihyun pats some flyaway strands of Minhyuk’s hair down with a soft smile and Hoseok feels Minhyuk’s resulting hum from where their chests are pressed together.

Minhyuk says something, but Hoseok doesn’t hear it over the sudden song change, loud pulsing beats filtering through the speakers and causing Hoseok’s feet to vibrate from where they’re touching the floor.

Gasping, Minhyuk pulls away so fast that he almost falls out of Hoseok’s lap. If it wasn’t for Hoseok’s arms wrapped around his waist, there’s no doubt he would have.

“I love this song!” Minhyuk yells, wigging impatiently as he tries to get up and go back to the dance floor. It causes a lot of friction, Hoseok clenching his jaw at the feeling of Minhyuk writhing around on his lap. It isn’t the first time it’s happened, but it’s the first time that it has been done without the intent to cuddle. Minhyuk doesn’t even seem like he knows how much Hoseok is currently suffering because of him, his primary goal simply being to get up and go dance.

Hoseok finally has the sense of mind to unwind his arms, a strangled noise dying in the back of his throat when Minhyuk rotates right against Hoseok’s dick before he flounces off.

Hoseok really, really needs a drink at this point.

When Hoseok looks towards Kihyun, he finds him smirking, but Hoseok holds up a hand before he can say anything.

“Don’t you dare.”

Kihyun throws his head back to laugh and Hoseok surges forward to kiss him, both to shut him up and to let out some of his frustration. Kihyun becomes pliant easily, body melting towards Hoseok’s at the first press of their lips. It’s messy, dirty, and there's probably more teeth involved than anything else, but neither of them care.

Kihyun pulls back when Hoseok runs hands down his back to settle on his ass, pushing back slightly before kissing Hoseok one more time.

“Come on,” Kihyun says, lips brushing his ear. “Let’s go dance with Minhyuk.”

It sounds like a terrible idea, but this whole night has been full of terrible ideas, so Hoseok figures, fuck it, might as well drop further down the rabbit hole.

It’s almost one in the morning when they stumble out of the club to hail a taxi and the cold nips at every part of Hoseok, but luckily both Hoseok and Kihyun had brought jackets. Minhyuk, on the other hand, had not, so Hoseok graciously offers his jacket once he notices Minhyuk shivering as they wait for their taxi. Minhyuk leans into Hoseok after that, pressing a soft kiss to Hoseok’s neck with a mumbled thanks. Hoseok simply brings him closer, arm tight around his shoulders, his other hand holding Kihyun’s.

They’re lucky enough to get a taxi within five minutes, Hoseok breathing a sigh of relief once he sits down. Minhyuk is still chattering away to his left, words coming together and breaking apart at weird points, making it obvious that he’s had much more alcohol than he can handle. Kihyun is listing against his right side, body warm from where they’re pressed up against each other. He, too, had too much, but Hoseok had convinced him to start drinking more water about an hour ago so he’s much better off than Minhyuk.

The driver doesn’t ask them questions or attempt to initiate conversation, which Hoseok is thankful for. Hoseok can see the quick glances that the driver chances at them whenever he presses a kiss to Kihyun’s hair, or whenever Minhyuk plasters himself to Hoseok’s side before giggling happily. He would tip the man if he could, but all he can do is nod gratefully at him when he pays, thanking him before the cab speeds off into the night.

Hoseok has to practically carry Minhyuk into their apartment complex with how shot his motor functions are and Kihyun is stumbling as well, no help whatsoever. Miraculously, he manages to pile them into the elevator, Minhyuk leaning heavily on his side while Kihyun slumps against the wall.

“I had so much fun,” Minhyuk says.

Hoseok smiles and runs a hand through Minhyuk’s soft hair. “Did you?”

Minhyuk smiles up at him and Hoseok’s heart is already pounding from getting them into the elevator in one piece, but he swears it beats faster when Minhyuk looks at him like that. “Yeah, it was great. Ten out of ten would recommend.”

Hoseok laughs softly. “You won’t be saying that in the morning.”

“Huh?” Minhyuk asks, brows furrowed.

“Nothing, love, nothing.”

Kihyun grunts when the elevator lurches slightly as they reach their floor, narrowing his eyes at Hoseok when he snorts. “It isn't funny.”

“It’s kind of funny,” Hoseok replies. Except he's forgotten that there's still a human barnacle clinging to his side and Kihyun snickers at him when he tries to get Minhyuk to move, but he won’t.

“Here is warm,” Minhyuk mumbles. “Don’t wanna move.”

“Your bed will be much better,” Hoseok promises, hoping that it will convince Minhyuk.

It doesn’t, not really, but Minhyuk seems to figure out that Hoseok doesn’t want to be in the elevator much longer and drags his feet as they exit.

Hoseok breathes a sigh of relief once Kihyun manages to get their door open. Minhyuk practically throws himself towards the couch once he sees it, and it takes everything Hoseok has to prevent him from injuring himself. Kihyun doesn’t hide his amusement, laughing as he simply watches Hoseok struggle and does nothing to help.

“Can you get Minhyuk a glass of water, please?” Hoseok asks, praying that Kihyun is slowly coming back to himself and hears the strain in his voice.

Thankfully, Kihyun doesn’t protest, steps a little less wobbly as he meanders towards the kitchen.

It takes more maneuvering and some whining from Minhyuk, but he eventually drinks the water that Hoseok offers him. The sound of the shower running in the background calms Hoseok, sighing in relief once Minhyuk brings the glass to his lips. Despite how hectic the night has been, Hoseok only feels warmth in his chest. He doesn’t mind taking care of Minhyuk or Kihyun, not at all. He’s just like Kihyun when he takes care of Hoseok when he’s sick – complaining often but a total softie.

“Feeling a little better?” Hoseok asks once Minhyuk finishes the water. He knows that one glass won’t have that much of an affect, but it’s something.

Minhyuk hums regardless, eyes drooping after taking a few drinks. Hoseok thinks it all of the time, but Minhyuk really is beautiful regardless of how his eyeliner is smudged and his clothes are askew.

Hoseok is careful when he wipes off Minhyuk’s makeup, touch strong enough to get it all off but light enough that he won’t hurt Minhyuk. He’s completely pliant in Hoseok’s hold, eyes closed as he breathes. It takes all that Hoseok has not to say something, to keep his thoughts to himself because Minhyuk won’t remember it in the morning anyways. And maybe that’s the best reason he _should_ say something – the only thing that has been holding Hoseok back at this point has been fear. Fear of the unknown, fear of laying his heart out for Minhyuk and having it broken. But it’s not fair to either Hoseok or Minhyuk if he says something right now. Minhyuk might not remember, but Hoseok will and Minhyuk deserves to know how much Hoseok loves him even if he doesn’t reciprocate.

Hoseok is in the middle of pulling Minhyuk’s arms through a new shirt when he mumbles something.

“What was that?” Hoseok wonders.

Kihyun opens the door to the bathroom, looking more sober and much softer, right when Minhyuk softly says, “Kiss me.”

Hoseok freezes. He and Kihyun exchange a confused look, Hoseok’s heart trying to beat out of his chest as he runs the words through his head again and again.

He’s about to ask for Minhyuk to repeat it one more time, except he can’t. Minhyuk is out like a light, breath light yet warm where his face is pressed against Hoseok’s chest.

“What?” Hoseok whispers to himself, all kinds of emotions warring within him and battling for dominance. He eventually settles on resigned confusion, knowing that he’s probably never going to get an answer to what that means, but still stupidly curious anyways.

Kihyun lightly places a hand on Hoseok’s bicep, who doesn’t even flinch with how out of it he is. “Let’s just go to sleep.”

“Yeah,” Hoseok mumbles, brain light years away. “Okay.”

They end up having Minhyuk sleep in the middle this time, both Kihyun and Hoseok curled towards him. Now isn’t the time to get sappy again, but it’s also the perfect time, the scant amount of light filtering in illuminating part of Minhyuk’s face and casting shadows across his cheeks.

Hoseok knows he shouldn’t, but he’s weak and kisses Minhyuk’s forehead before he can stop himself. He lingers, lips not even a centimeter from Minhyuk’s skin, but that’s all he’s going to allow himself. It’s more than he should have allowed himself anyways, but what’s done is done.

Kihyun leans over to press a soft kiss to Minhyuk’s shoulder and Hoseok can see the love so clearly in Kihyun’s eyes that his chest aches with it. He knows that feeling all too well.

♫ ♫ ♫ 

Just like Hoseok had predicted, Minhyuk doesn’t remember much of anything from that night, which is good and bad. Good because then Minhyuk won’t avoid him out of embarrassment for what he said or how he acted, but bad because Hoseok isn’t sure if he wants that. At least if Minhyuk avoided him, then part of him must have meant it when he asked Hoseok to kiss him. Or, at least that’s what Hoseok hopes, but sometimes what you hope for isn’t the reality you get.

Hoseok doesn’t like to think about it too much, content whenever Minhyuk snuggles up to him or Kihyun at random hours of the day like he usually does.

The problem is, though, that now that Minhyuk has said something, Hoseok catches himself staring at Minhyuk’s lips much more often than before. Of course, over the years that he has known Minhyuk, Hoseok has thought about how nice it would be to kiss Minhyuk. But there’s a difference between then and now in that before, he didn’t know what it was like to be centimeters from Minhyuk’s face while Minhyuk looked soft and sleepy (and drunk) in their bedroom. Minhyuk has also never _told_ Hoseok to kiss him or express any sort of desire for a kiss on the lips. Sure, they share kisses on the cheeks or temples often enough, but never more than that and Hoseok is fine with that.

Nowadays, though, Hoseok can barely be in the same room as Minhyuk without thinking about kissing him, which is entirely too dangerous.

Kihyun ends up receiving a lot more kisses in the days following their club outing, because if Hoseok can’t fulfill his wish to kiss Minhyuk, then he’s going to curb the urge by kissing Kihyun. It only takes two days for Kihyun to figure out what’s going on and he actually laughs at Hoseok like his suffering is the funniest thing. Hoseok only minds until Kihyun kisses the pout on his face away.

It’s another one of those days at work where Hoseok can’t focus, thoughts miles away and on Minhyuk’s lips.

Hoseok bangs his head against his table with a groan, wishing that he could get out of this hell, but it’s really no one’s fault except his own. It’s not even Minhyuk’s fault – he had only brought forward something that Hoseok had already been thinking. If anything, it’s Hoseok’s fault for his inability to keep his thoughts in order.

Someone knocks on the door, a quick three-beat tap that only Kihyun does, so he doesn’t bother to lift his face when he calls out a, “Come in.”

The door isn’t even closed before Kihyun is asking, “Suffering again?”

Hoseok only makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat.

Sighing, Kihyun pads over to where Hoseok is before lifting his head up and smoothing away the redness Hoseok knows is on his forehead. It’s Hoseok’s turn to sigh when Kihyun presses the softest of kisses to his forehead, Kihyun’s lips light like a feather.

Kihyun is looking at him so fondly, with such obvious affection in his eyes that Hoseok can only blink at him. It’s not _rare_ to see Kihyun so open, per se, but it’s definitely not something that Hoseok sees everyday like Kihyun can see in his eyes.

“Why do you look so surprised?” Kihyun asks.

“Why do you look so enamored?” Hoseok counters.

Kihyun scoffs. “What? Can I not look at you like you’re my moon and my stars _and_ my sun?”

Hoseok is torn between melting and crying. But mostly, he feels indignation. “That was _one_ time, Kihyunnie!”

Kihyun laughs, but it’s not unkind. Hoseok doesn’t think that Kihyun’s laugh could ever sound unkind; he only hears angels when Kihyun laughs. When Kihyun cackles is a whole other story, though.

“I’m kidding,” Kihyun soothes, fingers warm as they cup Hoseok’s cheeks. Hoseok automatically leans into the touch with a happy sigh. “You know I love you.”

“And I love you,” Hoseok replies, pressing a kiss to Kihyun’s palm, laughing at the way Kihyun scrunches his nose up at the cheesiness. “You started it, love.”

Kihyun gets this glint in his eye and Hoseok is already weary. “And _you_ were the one who started this whole kissing thing. I swear that my lips are permanently chapped because of you.”

And now Hoseok is back to square one. Kihyun had distracted him for a while, but now he’s thinking about kissing Minhyuk _again_.

Groaning, Hoseok says, “I can’t help it. There are certain things in life that I’m weak towards and Minhyuk happens to be related to a large portion of them. Besides,” Hoseok continues, already knowing that what he’s going to say next is going to break Kihyun’s nonchalance, “you can’t honestly tell me that you haven’t thought about kissing him before.”

It’s almost scary, how quickly Kihyun’s eyes darken, but Hoseok doesn’t have time to get lost in the dark brown of Kihyun’s eyes before he’s surging forward for a kiss that has Hoseok groaning.

He scrambles for a grip on something, anything, to keep him grounded and ends up knocking over a water bottle in his haste.

“Stop making out in there!” Hyungwon yells as he bangs a fist on the door. It’s so sudden that Hoseok and Kihyun break apart, Hoseok’s eyes wide as he stares at the door. “I know you guys are the bosses, but you should work, too!”

It’s quiet for all of two seconds before they’re both bursting out into laugher.

Once they’ve calmed down, Hoseok looks at Kihyun with a twinkle in his eye as he asks, “Do you want to come help man the register with me?”

Kihyun pretends to think, laughing again when Hoseok tickles his sides. “Since you asked so kindly.”

Hoseok smirks now. “Maybe we can kiss on the way, too, just to really piss Hyungwon off.”

If the glint that appears in Kihyun’s eyes at the suggestion is any indication, Hoseok is about to get his wish.

♫ ♫ ♫ 

The sound of the door opening and someone quickly throwing their stuff to the floor has Hoseok blinking away from his almost-nap with a pounding heart. All three of them had stayed up until the deadass of night watching another movie that Hoseok had a hard time paying attention to. It probably wasn’t much of a surprise that he started falling asleep going through this month's expenses and planning for next month.

“Hello?” Hoseok asks when the person by the door continues to shuffle around. It’s probably Minhyuk with how excited the person seems.

Hoseok is barely around the corner before a body crashes into him, and Hoseok almost chokes on the exhale that gets stuck in his throat from the unexpected force of the person and the resulting impact with the floor. It’s a damn good thing they invested in carpets in this part of the apartment, Hoseok thinks through a wheeze.

“Hoseok!” Minhyuk cries happily. The smile on his face looks big enough to split his face, and it’s such an infectious smile that Hoseok forgets the pain in his back for the moment.

“Well someone seems happy,” Hoseok points out the obvious, but Minhyuk doesn’t mind, only beams more if possible.

“Look!”

There’s suddenly a paper in Hoseok’s field of vision and he goes a bit cross-eyed trying to read it, but it’s hard to miss the large red number circled at the top of the paper.

“Minhyuk!” Hoseok exclaims, and now they’re both smiling like idiots, but it’s totally fine. “I’m so proud of you!”

Minhyuk laughs and that prompts Hoseok to laugh and it isn’t long until they’re rolling around the floor as they continue to laugh. Minhyuk had looked absolutely desolate when he had come back from this particular course’s final and it had taken double effort from both Hoseok and Kihyun to cheer him up even a fraction. It feels amazing to see Minhyuk this happy and to believe it himself that he didn’t do as badly as he originally had thought.

Minhyuk chuckles one more time, wiggling around underneath Hoseok as he smiles and it’s only then that Hoseok realizes just how close their faces are. Hoseok can practically see each individual eyelash, every little beauty mark that hasn’t faded away with time, every fleck of light brown in his eye. And most importantly, how the color of Minhyuk’s lips is a bright rose against the rest of his complexion, the color darker in the middle and fading out towards the curled corners of his lips.

Hoseok doesn’t realize he’s inching closer until all he can see is Minhyuk’s lips, but once he does, he quickly pulls back and attempts to move away. His escape doesn’t go as smoothly as he had hoped, Minhyuk’s fingers digging into his hips to prevent him from moving.

Neither of them were expecting for Minhyuk to do it, if the wide-eyed stare that Minhyuk is giving him is any indication.

Hoseok takes the chance for what it is, quickly getting up and off of Minhyuk with a clear of his throat. He doesn’t want to think about what could have happened if he stayed there, and he needs to get out of there as soon as he possibly can.

“Congratulations again,” Hoseok says, and even Hoseok can tell that his words are more forced than usual. He doesn’t give time for Minhyuk to comment, zooming off towards his room to hole himself into until, at the very least, his face and heart cool down.

It’s an hour later when Hoseok dares to poke his head out. He hasn’t heard any movement in the living room for at least half an hour, so Minhyuk is either in his room or knocked out on the couch. Hoseok selfishly hopes for the former; he isn’t ready to face Minhyuk quite yet.

Luck seems to be on his side for once because Minhyuk isn’t in the living room or kitchen. Hoseok sighs as he flops on the couch, mind wandering to anywhere and everywhere.

Kihyun comes back hours later smelling like baked goods and a little bit like home. Minhyuk still hasn’t come out yet despite it being past dinner and Hoseok is sitting in the living room absentmindedly drinking coffee.

“You shouldn’t be drinking that so late at night,” Kihyun chastens.

Hoseok is too wrapped up in his thoughts to respond with more than a simple hum of acknowledgement.

“Hey,” Kihyun calls out softly, fingers light at they trace over Hoseok’s wrist. “Is everything okay?”

Hoseok’s first reaction is to say no, not really. Honesty is always something Hoseok prides himself on in relationships because without trust and a mutual understanding of what everyone wants, then there’s going to be a point where everything crumbles. But Hoseok also doesn’t want to worry Kihyun with more of his problems. He’s done that enough over the years and Hoseok wishes that he was more able to take care of his problems on his own rather than rely on Kihyun to help make him feel better.

In the end, honesty wins out. Kihyun really does look concerned, bless his heart, and Hoseok has never been strong enough anyways.

“I almost kissed Minhyuk today,” Hoseok starts. It’s as good a starting point as any with how scrambled up his thoughts are. The same moment has been looping through his mind over and over again, like a bad movie you can’t forget even if you want to. Hoseok can still see the flutter of Minhyuk’s eyelashes and the color of his lips and it’s been hours.

“Why didn’t you?” Kihyun asks, like it’s the most confusing thing in the world why Hoseok didn’t.

And Hoseok has been asking himself this same question. Why didn’t he? It would have been so easy to lean down and kiss Minhyuk, to let the happiness wash over him and to just go for it. That’s exactly the problem, though. It would have been _too_ easy, too spur of the moment for Hoseok to have felt good about himself if he had done it. In Hoseok’s head, it’s like taking advantage of Minhyuk, of indulging in the happy atmosphere and acting on something that he’s wanted to act on for so long.

“I love him too much,” is what Hoseok say eventually. It’s not entirely the truth, but it’s not a lie, either.

Kihyun sits down, reaching out for the mug in Hoseok’s hands to place it on the coffee table before intertwining their hands. It’s silent encouragement to keep going, but Hoseok himself doesn’t know where he was going with that so he pauses to unscramble his mess of a brain.

Fear of rejection has held Hoseok back for so long, but he knows that’s just a blanket excuse for something else. It’s valid, of course, but Hoseok has put that aside for months now in an effort to see if Minhyuk has been interested in them. And Minhyuk has never responded negatively, although there are certain points where he becomes distant and they know to leave him to his thoughts until Minhyuk is ready to talk to them again. It’s not the best way of handling everything, but there’s nothing they can do about it now.

Realization hits Hoseok full-on. It’s not fear of rejection, not entirely. Hoseok is scared of what change might bring, of how their dynamic might not work so well anymore once they take the final step. There’s no denying that Hoseok loves Minhyuk, that he loves Kihyun, and that it would be perfect if they could all openly love each other. But there’s a difference between being just friends and dating.

Hoseok tells Kihyun all of this and he stays quiet the entire time, not doing anything except rubbing little, calming circles onto the back of Hoseok’s hand.

“Even though we’re dating and I love you, I’m still your friend, too,” Kihyun says softly. “Just because we have a new name to what we are doesn’t mean that I wasn’t your friend first. I always will be and it will be the same with Minhyuk.”

And Hoseok hadn’t thought of it that way, hadn’t realized that of course Kihyun was still his friend, that of course just because they kiss and Hoseok’s heart always feels so incredibly full when Kihyun is around doesn’t mean that he’s _lost_ anything. If anything, Hoseok has gained so much – a lover, someone who will always be there for him no matter what and be able to kiss away the pain and sorrow that scar his heart. It’s only another layer of what they already had.

Kihyun cups Hoseok’s cheek and swipes at the skin there and it’s only then that Hoseok realizes he’s been crying.

“I’m sorry,” Hoseok blubbers.

Kihyun’s smile is so incredibly soft. “There’s nothing to be sorry for.”

“I love you,” Hoseok whispers, staring right into Kihyun’s eyes and getting lost in the pure affection that he finds there. It’s been so long and yet the look never fails to take Hoseok’s breath away.

“I love you, too,” Kihyun whispers back.

“When should we tell Minhyuk?” Hoseok asks, biting his bottom lip between his teeth. “I don’t think I can wait any longer to tell him that I’m in love with him.”

There’s a gasp that comes from around the corner that causes both of them to freeze. Hoseok’s heart stops before kicking into overdrive because there’s only one other person in this apartment and the possibility that Minhyuk has been standing there this whole time has Hoseok feeling a little faint.

After staring at each other with wide eyes for a few beats too long, Kihyun tentatively calls out, “Minhyuk?”

There’s no response or movement and part of Hoseok thinks that he made the sound up. But Kihyun had heard it as well and it’s incredibly improbable that both of them could’ve made up the same sound at the same time.

Finally, after what feels like eternities later to Hoseok, there’s some shuffling and then Minhyuk steps out of the shadows. He’s picking at the bottom of his cardigan, fingers barely visible from behind his sleeves, lower lip caught between his teeth and looking entirely like a kid caught doing something bad. It’s the quietest Hoseok has ever seen Minhyuk and it’s slightly unnerving. He also looks like he’s expecting them to disappear any moment, like this is some cruel figment of his imagination. Hoseok thinks he can relate.

Surprisingly, it’s Minhyuk who breaks the silence first. “Did you mean it?”

And this, this right here, is Hoseok's chance and he’ll be damned if he doesn’t take it.

“Yes.”

Hoseok had expected that there would be a huge change within himself once he finally told Minhyuk, that he would feel the rush of relief and the blood rushing through his ears as he waits and a kind of tingling in his fingers and toes that only comes with such a life-changing event. And he does, but it mostly just feels like a part of Hoseok slots itself into the right spot, like it has been waiting Hoseok’s entire existence for this moment.

Hoseok also hadn’t expected that Minhyuk would _cry_.

“Oh God,” Hoseok breathes, forgoing any of the boundaries he had unknowingly set for himself the moment Minhyuk had gasped. Minhyuk is shaking lightly when Hoseok pulls him in for a hug and that’s all it takes for the tears to come out full-force.

“I’m-I’m sorry,” Minhyuk cries, half of it muffled by Hoseok’s shirt. Kihyun is suddenly there, a soothing presence as he pets through Minhyuk’s hair and assures him that there’s nothing to be sorry about.

Minhyuk pulls back to focus glossy eyes on Kihyun and he looks so incredibly vulnerable. “Are-”

It doesn’t look like Minhyuk has any intentions of continuing that question, teeth clamping down on his bottom lip so hard Hoseok can see the skin turning white.

“Are?” Kihyun encourages. The same adoration from before is present in Kihyun’s eyes, except this time he’s looking at Minhyuk instead.

It’s clear that Minhyuk is debating with himself, eyes darting from Kihyun to Hoseok to the floor and back around again. He looks so small as he asks, “Are you in love with me, too?”

“Yes,” Kihyun answers immediately. “Very much.”

That causes another round of tears to spill down Minhyuk’s cheeks and now both of them are curled around Minhyuk as they try and soothe him.

“I-I-” Minhyuk tries to say, but the words get lost with how heavily Minhyuk is breathing.

“Shh, take your time, love,” Kihyun says.

Hoseok nods. “We aren’t going to go anywhere.”

Minhyuk’s cardigan is soft under Hoseok’s fingers as he rubs little circles onto Minhyuk’s lower back. It’s one of Minhyuk’s favorite cardigans, the one that Hoseok has seen the most over the years and he can see why. It’s soft, yet thick, and the red contrasts with Minhyuk’s skin and hair perfectly, not to mention makes him look so incredibly cute and warm.

They soothe him as best as they can until Minhyuk lets out one final, shaky exhale with a sniffle. Hoseok has the largest urge to protect Minhyuk from everything, to press kisses all over his face, to hold his hand, to do every single cheesy thing he’s ever thought about, but he can’t. He can’t until Minhyuk lets him, _if_ he lets him.

“First, I’m sorry for eavesdropping,” Minhyuk says. He doesn’t look up at them, instead picking a spot on the floor to focus on, but Hoseok doesn’t mind. If looking there will help him gather his thoughts, then so be it. He can always see Minhyuk’s pretty eyes later.

“Although this isn’t the way I thought of confessing,” Hoseok starts, smiling when Minhyuk’s cheeks darken slightly, “at least it’s out there. There isn’t anything we can do about it now.”

Minhyuk stalls for a little longer, shifting his weight on his feet before stepping away from them. Hoseok can feel the way his heart stops, can feel the sheer panic in his body at what that means.

He takes another deep breath and this is it, this is the moment that Hoseok has been dreading for years now. Minhyuk looks right at Hoseok, his eyes burning with that same brightness that Hoseok loves so much, and then at Kihyun before he says, “I’m in love with both of you, too.”

It takes a few seconds for it to sink in, for Hoseok’s brain to process the words that he just heard, for him to realize that it wasn’t, “I’m sorry, I don’t love you,” but, “I love you, too.”

Too, as in reciprocation.

Kihyun, as expected, is the first one to move, but he’s just a blur as he quickly takes the single step separating them to pull Minhyuk into a hug and start rambling about how much he loves Minhyuk, how happy he is, how he’s still not sure that this is happening. Hoseok knows how he feels, except he’s still too shocked to move. The only thing that breaks him out of his trance is Minhyuk gasping and exclaiming, “Hoseok! You’re crying.”

“I am?” Hoseok wonders. Sure enough, when he wipes at his cheeks, his fingers come away wet. “I-”

And then there are suddenly two pairs of arms wrapping around him, Minhyuk nuzzling into his neck while Kihyun leans against Hoseok’s shoulder.

“Please don’t cry,” Minhyuk pleads. Hoseok’s brain goes haywire when Minhyuk starts placing little kisses on Hoseok’s neck, his cheek, his nose. He _really_ wants to turn, to catch Minhyuk’s lips as they trail across his cheeks, but he doesn’t think that he’s ready to take that step, doesn’t want to push Minhyuk more than he’s ready for.

“I’m just so happy,” Hoseok whispers, closing his eyes in bliss when both Kihyun and Minhyuk place kisses on his cheeks at the same time.

“I really do feel bad about eavesdropping,” Minhyuk says, eyes downcast as he plays with the edges of his cardigan. His cheeks and ears are still a little red from when Hoseok had pulled him down onto the couch so he could press kisses all over Minhyuk’s face. Now that Hoseok knows he’s allowed to shower Minhyuk with all of the affection he’s kept bottled inside, he’s been ruthless. Kihyun hadn’t hesitated before joining in as well, and between the two of them, Kihyun pressing kisses wherever he could reach and Hoseok telling him just how beautiful he is, Minhyuk hadn’t stood a chance.

Hoseok takes one of his hands, smiling when Minhyuk looks towards him. “You can make it up to us, then. Let Kihyun and I prepare something for dinner tomorrow and we can do this all over again, except there will be flowers and the dining table will look really nice, just like we’re in a fancy restaurant, I promise. And then I can confess to you the way that you deserve to be confessed to.”

Kihyun clears his throat, sending Hoseok a pointed look when he looks at Kihyun in confusion. “I don’t know what you mean when you say ‘Kihyun and I’ as if you’re going to set a single foot in this kitchen while I’m cooking the best meal that Minhyuk has ever had and then _I_ can confess to him the way he deserves to be confessed to.”

“Kihyunnie!” Hoseok wails, pouting at him. “You know that’s not fair! I can cook things, too.”

“You can think of another plan, then, because I won’t let you in.”

“That was my idea!” Hoseok complains. He refuses to let Kihyun steal his perfect plan just like that.

Kihyun opens his mouth to refute, but Minhyuk’s bright laugh interrupts him before he can continue. Minhyuk looks so happy, so carefree as he laughs, his eyes curved up so much that they turn into pretty little crescents. Despite how distracted Hoseok is, though, he can still see the red tint that takes over Minhyuk’s cheeks and ears.

“You guys don’t have to do anything,” Minhyuk says, smiling at them like having them there and with him is more than enough.

Hoseok isn’t having any of it, though, refusing to let the opportunity to show Minhyuk how much he loves him pass him by. It also seems like Kihyun has the same idea, for the both shout, “No!” at the same time.

Minhyuk is clearly startled, eyes widening at the sudden noise.

“We have to,” Kihyun says, determined.

Hoseok nods, squeezing Minhyuk’s hand as he adds, “You deserve so much love and we can finally show it to you now. It’s going to be like this for a while, I’m afraid to say.”

“Although you’ll probably get tired of Hoseok within a few days. You don’t know how much he loves you, but he won’t give you a chance to not know from now on.”

“Kihyunnie!”

Minhyuk and Kihyun both laugh and Hoseok can only hold his pout for mere seconds before their happiness is too infectious to ignore.

“It’s not a bad thing,” Hoseok mumbles.

There’s new warmth on top of Hoseok’s hand that’s holding Minhyuk’s and he looks up to see Kihyun smiling at him, pure sunshine radiating from him. “It’s not.”

“It’s not,” Minhyuk repeats, and he looks like he came down from heaven just to exist in Hoseok’s life, to shine brightly and smile at him just like he is now.

Hoseok smiles as well, so large that he’s sure his own eyes have turned into crescents, and it’s like everything is finally slotting into place.

♫ ♫ ♫ 

“Have a nice day!”

The customer simply takes his coffee with a nod, popping his earphones back in as he strolls out the door.

Hoseok sighs, leaning against the back counter. The lunch rush is finally starting to die down and Hoseok feels like he can breathe without worrying that he’s going to have to be up and smiling by the register again sometime soon. Hoseok enjoys what he does, and of course he appreciates every penny that the bakery gets, but it can be a little overwhelming at times. It’s a good chaos, though, so Hoseok can’t mind it all _too_ much.

“Feeling a little tired?”

Hoseok squints at Changkyun, wondering if he’s making at joke about Hoseok’s age again. He is if the slight curl at the corner of his lips is any indication. He scoffs. “This will be you one day, Changkyun, just you wait.”

“Are you implying you’re going to give me the bakery when you get old?” Changkyun asks, eyes lighting up at the possibility.

Before Hoseok can respond, Jooheon comes crashing into Changkyun’s side to pull him into a headlock. Changkyun’s whine of “Hyung!” gets drowned out by Jooheon saying, “In your dreams. He’s going to give it to me, aren’t you hyung?”

Hoseok opens his mouth to say something, but he gets cut off _again_. Hoseok sighs; he should’ve known that Hyungwon would come out of nowhere to include himself in the conversation, seeing as the three of them always stick together.

“You’re both so wrong I could laugh. If he’s going to give it to anyone, it’s definitely going to be me.”

“I’ll probably just give it to Hyunwoo. I trust him,” Hoseok says nonchalantly. It’s incredibly difficult to hold his laughter in when all of three of them turn towards Hoseok with identical incredulous expressions.

“Trust me with what?”

Hyunwoo’s deep voice right next to Hoseok causes him to jump with a small yelp. Hyunwoo is simply standing there, a tray of cupcakes in his hands that smell incredible.

“The bakery. You can bake and I’m sure you can find someone who can help you at the register,” Hoseok replies. It’s cute, how Hyunwoo’s eyes curve into the smallest crescents Hoseok has ever seen when he smiles.

“Oh. Well thanks?” It seems more like a question, but that’s such a typical Hyunwoo thing that Hoseok only laughs and pats him on the arm.

“No problem. Just don’t let these guys push you around, okay?”

That gets loud protests from Changkyun, Hyungwon, and Jooheon, but Hoseok doesn’t pay them any mind. If he does, then they’re just going to become more insufferable than they already are, like dogs who keep asking for attention once they get even a sliver.

Hyunwoo chuckles. “Okay.”

“Good, now I’ll put these away for you so you can go back to work.”

“You’re the worst,” Hyungwon complains as Hoseok bends over to put the cupcakes in the display case. Changkyun and Jooheon are whispering by the registers and Hoseok pretends that he doesn’t hear them.

“I’m your boss. I pay you,” Hoseok points out, cursing when one of the cupcakes tilts to the side.

Hyungwon scoffs, but doesn’t say anything and Hoseok considers that a huge win. Even better, the cupcake finally stays where Hoseok wants it to and he smiles.

“Minhyuk hyung!”

Hoseok nearly bangs his hand against the shelf in his haste to pull back and make sure he didn’t just imagine Changkyun calling out Minhyuk's name.

Sure enough, Minhyuk is standing by the register, arms full of books. He’s wearing another one of Hoseok’s sweaters, the third one he’s worn this week. Hoseok is so incredibly in love with him.

“Hey, love,” Hoseok says with a smile.

Someone gags behind Hoseok. “If you’re just going to make-out, do it at home. There’s already too much kissing going on around here.”

“Hyungwon is just jealous that I have two boyfriends whom I love very much and who love me very much,” Hoseok informs Minhyuk, pleased at the way Minhyuk can’t meet his eyes for more than a few seconds. He’s still a bit shy and it’s the most adorable thing Hoseok has ever seen.

Minhyuk is firm, though, when he says, “I’m only here to work on a paper. May I remind you that I haven’t made out with either of my boyfriends once out of all the times I’ve stopped by.”

“Not that we know of,” Changkyun mutters and Jooheon snickers.

Hoseok turns to pout at them. “Stop harassing my love.”

“Fine, fine,” Jooheon says, waving the matter away as he drags Changkyun with him to the back to do inventory. Hoseok has never been more thankful that Jooheon actually listens to him.

Once they’re all gone, Hoseok smiles and leans over as much as the counter will allow. “Do you want a cupcake? I just put them on display and you can pay me in kisses.”

Hoseok doesn’t even care about how hypocritical he’s being by asking that, but he also knows that Minhyuk would never do it.

Someone smacks Hoseok on the butt and Minhyuk laughs at the loud squawk Hoseok lets out.

Kihyun rounds the counter to put an arm around Minhyuk’s waist and stand slightly in front of him like he’s protecting Minhyuk from Hoseok. “Don’t corrupt our poor puppycat more than you already have.”

“I’m not!” Hoseok protests with a pout. “It was just a question.”

Kihyun waggles his finger, and beside him, it looks like Minhyuk is trying very hard not to laugh.

“Well it was a bad one,” Kihyun says. “Come on, love, I’ll help you get seated and away from corruption.”

Hoseok complains as they walk away, but there’s no denying the warmth Hoseok feels in his chest, his toes, his fingers from seeing Kihyun and Minhyuk huddled so closely together. Minhyuk flushes when Kihyun kisses his cheek and Hoseok can’t help but smile.

This is his life now. All of the teasing, all of the kisses, all of the love, it all makes Hoseok feel like he’s finally home, like he doesn’t have to be scared anymore and he’s never been happier.


End file.
